Hyperdimension Neptunia: An Unknown Tale
by Draen
Summary: In the last chapter: our protagonist Nep, while exploring the cave together with AY and Ilee, learned that in that place, there was the possibility to find a pure Sharicite, something uniquely in the wild. When they were about to set their camp for the night, a powerful monster attacked them. Will they survive? Let's find out together shall we?
1. Prologue

**HyperDimension Neptunia: An Unknown Tale**

 _Prologue: Nep & Dogey_

 _Once upon a time, Gameindustri faced a dire_ _ **crisis**_ _._

 _Shops were boarding up, creators were overworking and starving, and_ _ **death**_ _were looming all over the people of Gameindustri._

 _But the CPUs refused to let this be the_ _ **end**_ _of their world!_

 _Gameindustri had severed its ties to the chaotic Lawless Realm long ago, and yet..._

 _Ever since the advent of ASIC - the_ _ **Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime**_ _\- morality had all vanished._

 _As much as the 80% of all students were rumored to worship a being knowed as_ _ **Arfoire**_ _._

 _Parents, despite knowing that was a poor_ _ **deity**_ _to worship, had gone ahead and allowed their children to worship what they wanted._

 _Even the governing bodies of the world had turned a blind eye to it, rather the crush the crisis in its early stages._

 _Well, in poor words, Gameindustri was pretty_ _ **fuckEHMessed up**_ _, trust me._

 _Ok enough of this, let's move. Thus did Gameindustri fall into complete and utter dissaray._

 _Those who got tired in living in that corrupted world, were sent to the_ _ **Gameindustri Graveyard**_ _, making no return._

 _But then... A_ _ **Savior**_ _ascended, defeating one by one the Four Felon - CFW Magic, CFW Brave, CFW Judge, CFW Trick - together with its companions and then, wielding the_ _ **sacred**_ _sword_ _ **Gehaburn**_ _, it defeated the_ _ **Deity of Sin, Arfoire**_ _, bringing peace all over Gameindustri. Though..._

 _After the defeat of the Evil Deity, three of the four nation of Gameindustri:_ _ **Lastation**_ _, the land of black regality;_ _ **Lowee**_ _, the land of white serenity and_ _ **Leanbox**_ _, the land of green pastures, were united under the banner of_ _ **Planetune**_ _, the land of purple progress, as decreted by the remaining CPU (Console Patron Unit) of Planetune, and so of all Gameindustri,_ _ **Purple Heart**_ _, none other then the Savior itself._

 _The world continued to evolve, thanks to the hardships of the said CPU, without knowing stagnation until... One day, the Savior disappeared, without leaving a trace of itself. And so, a new age, where humans were left in the cluths of the rampaging monsters, had begone..._

 _And our tale begins from here: from a_ _ **girl**_ _that was exploring the Mount Violet, that legend saids, it was the last place that Purple Heart was last seen..._

...

...

Uh... Light?... Where... Was she? Oh yeah: she was walking on the edge of the cliff, until it collapsed under her weight. She wasn't heavy! Not in the slightest! It just...The cliff was just fragile, is all.

And then she fall from the cliff... After that, total blackout.

Blinking a few times, and bringing an arm so protect herself from the single light coming from a hole in the ceiling of that cave. The same hole that she fallen into probably. Raising her chest, assuming a sitting position, she inspected the area around her. It seems that this giant purple flower bed she was resting a few moments ago, had cushioned her fall.

Well, isn't that being lucky? A normal person would have died from that fall, and she was a simple human, that's for sure.

Let's give to the readers the information of how she looked: she was a fair skinned girl in her late teens with purple eyes and a matching darker shade of hair, that reached her shoulders. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two white circle-shaped hairclips, with the symbol of power in purple in them. For all the perverts, she had a B- cup, unfortunately she wasn't that much developed.

She was wearinga big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had dark red and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with the power symbol on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple black choker. Her lilac shoes had red and white accents and were also worn white long stockings.

Her name was... Was... What was her name again? Maybe she hit pretty hard the head and forgot her full name... She knew at least that it started with Nep, and everyone called with that name. So let's call her for now Nep shall we? Though it will bring a lot of speculations, and probably a lot of them wrong, but let's leave it aside and let's concentrate at the task at hand.

After standing on her own feets, she started to look around in search for a possible exit. She found only one tunnel, right in front of her. But since it was probably full o monster, it was better to check her inventory. Stretching the right arm in front of her, she summoned a simple katana, while on her left arm it appeared a plasma shield. Okay, she could defend herself from rampaging monsters that our protagonist could meet during the journey.

Knowing that she could leave that place being able to fight back, she started to adventure into the tunnel. Unfortunately for her, it was completely devoid of any kind of light, and so she was oblidged to use her cellphone to make some light, finding out that there weren't any kind of intersections.

After walking for a while, with a slow pace, she found herself to reach a spacious antrum. This was almost identical to the previous one BUT, with a few difference: first, there wasn't the flower bed, second, there was a pink dogoo in the middle of the room!

Allarmed, she squeaked, taking her battle stance, while the pink dogoo exclaimed, with a voice of a young girl.

Pink Dogoo: Goodness! A human!

U-Uh? Did it just... Talk?!

Pink Dogoo: U-Uhm... Please... D-Don't hurt me... Please...

Okay, it was talking. Not only it was a rare color to see, but also the fact that it talks was pretty... Awesome! Maybe she could bring it to the zoo of Planetune? So she could gain a lot of money? That... Could be cruel for the poor creature.

Sighing, she said.

Nep: Don't worry, I will not hurt you.

At this, the dogoo exhaled a sigh of relief.

Pink Dogoo: Thank goodness...

Then after watching Nep for a while, it exclaimed as it has forgot something important.

Pink Dogoo: Goodness! I didn't introduced myself! Sorry!

*Cough* My name is Dogey, Dogey the Dogoo. Pleased to meet you.

Why, quite well-mannered this dogoo. Smiling, Nep introduced herself.

Nep: Everyone calls me Nep, so yeah, in can calm me with that name too. And yes, pleased to meet you too.

After introducing each other, the dogoo started to look the human girl from head to toes, asking then after a while with a tone full of worry.

Dogey: Uhm... I didn't see you entering from the main entrance. So how did you get here?

Getting embaressed from the reason why she was there, she answered while bringing a hand behind her neck.

Nep: Eheheheh... It's a little embarassing. You see, while I was exploring the upper area, I... Fall from a cliff and... Here I am!

Dogey hearing those words, just said.

Dogey: That's... Quite the flight! Goodness, you must be still confused or worse, hurt... Here, allow me to help you to reach the entrance of this cave without meeting any of my... "Friends". Those guys are quite violent.

At this she gulped but... Now she has someone who can help her to get out of there! After taking on her arms the little dogoo (maaaan if it was cool and soft! she could use is as a pillow!), the monster said, as if remembered something.

Dogey: You know... You look familiar, are you sure we didn't meet each other?

Nep: Mmmm... Nope, I don't think so. I would certainly remember a talking dogoo.

Dogey: Why? Are they so rare?

Nep: They sure are! Hey, would you like to come with me? I mean, living with me at my home in Planetune?

So that she could laugh at the face of her classmates saying she has the coolest pet ever!

Dogey: Really? Goodness I...! I...! I... Have to decline...

Nep: W-Why?!

Dogey: Because humans would probably enter in a state of panic seeing a dogoo going around the city...

Nep: Screw them! I'll show them I can keep you without a problem! We can eat cakes, chocolate, macarons-

Dogey: Even pudding?

At this, Nep stopped walking, her face darkened. Dogey, noticing this sudden change in her humor, asked.

Dogey: Nep? Is everything okay?

Nep: ... Dogey, good friend 'o mine... We can't have pudding...

Dogey: Goodness! Why?

Nep: I... I'm... I'm allergic to puddings.

If there was a certain goddess there, she would die from a heart attack after hearing that someone was allergic to her favorite food.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I want to thank to all the reviewers and the followers for giving their time to read this story. It means a lot for me.**

 **I want to say one thing about this fan fiction: this story will be updated at least twice per month. My job takes half of my days, giving me little time to write.**

 **And with that... Let's move on shall we? Let's reach at least 3 review**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia - An Unknown Tale**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of a Journey**

 _..._

 _Again..._

 _This is the third time uh?_

 _They say that third the charm... Let's see if it is true then._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They were running, as if there was no tomorrow. Who you ask? But of couse our protagonist together with the pink dogoo in her arms! From what? From a pack of Fenrirs, nothing much really.

... Well they could be considered as mini-boss under a certain point of view, but let's leave it at that.

While they were running, Dogey said with tears in her eyes.

Dogey: Why did had to wake them up?!

Nep: I'm sorryyyyyyy! It's just I couldn't resist to the desire to hug a sleeping Fenrir! And guess what? I DON'T HAVE ANY REGRETS! Its was so fluffy and warm...

Dogey, exhaling a sigh of exasperation, said while scanning rapidly the infinite intersection in front of them

Dogey: ... Goodness... Now let's focus on finding an escape route. Oh! I guess I just found a tunnel that can be of use! See the third one on your right? Slip into it, it's too small for them!

Nep: Rogey-Rogey! Here goes nothing!

Doing as requested, Nep slip into the tunnel pointed... Well, more like suggested by Dogey, sinse a dogoo can't point at things at all. Once she was inside the tunnel, looking behind her, she saw the head of a Fenrir stuck at the entrance of the tunnel she was in. Nep together with Dogey, did a sigh of relief knowing that now they were both safe. For now.

Dogey: Thank goodness we're safe...

Nep: Yeah... Thank you and... Sorry about that.

Dogey: ... Well... I guess that I can understand you. After all they are fluffy, warm and nice... As long they sleep and don't have a human near them. Anyway, let's move on, shall we? According to my memories... We should be near the exit.

Nep: Good! Let's move on then!

And so they resumed their little journey, not finding anymore any kind of aggressive monsters. This is until when they reached a new antrum, where at the end of it there was the exit of Mount Violet but... For some reason, her sixth sense where on alert. As if... There is some kind of danger in the room.

Nep: Uhm... Dogey?

Dogey: Yes?

Nep: Are you sure there is no any kind of... Monster here?

Dogey: I do not sense any of them, except for myself. Why?

Nep: I don't know... Just... A feeling, I guess.

Gulping, she started to move cautiously to the center of the room. The more she got near the core of the antrum, the more her sixth sense were yelling at her to turn back and run away until... As she reached the center of antrum, that dreadful feeling vanished like it was never there. What the hell just happened? First she got a feeling of danger, and the next moment nothing. Oh well, whatever it was, is gone now. Right? She sighed.

Nep: Ah... And nooow is gone.

Dogey: What is gone?

Nep: That feeling of danger. Anyway, that's the exit right?

Dogey: Right.

Nep: Perfect! Now let's move on then! I will bring you to my home!

Dogey: About that...

The pink dogoo jumped off from the arms of Nep, and looking right to her eyes she said apologetically

Dogey: I'm sorry, but I have to stay here.

Nep: W-Why?!

Dogey: ... Because... I have my own reason, personal at that. I'm sorry, really.

Nep: Ahw... Oh well, I can't force you to come with me.

Kneeling in front of Dogey, Nep started to pat the... Okay guys now I'm trouble here. A Dogoo doesn't have a head right? Since its body is exactly a slimy head! Physically talking... CPU dammit...

Okay let's resume now *cough*

Nep started to pat Dogey, and making a forced smile said.

Nep: Take care then, okay?

Dogey: Yeah. You too. It was nice meeting you, though it was short, I enjoyed your company.

Nep: Me too Dogey. Take care.

Hugging the pink dogoo for the last time, she raised on her own feet, starting to reach the exit of Mount Violet. While stepping her foot outside the cave, one thought was occupying her mind: that she will meet again Dogey.

The world outside was that mount was... Reaching its end. What does that mean? Simple: the sky was completely dark with a lot of time and space fracture in it, the trees were dead, monster were almost everywhere. The earth was slowly rotting, the wind wasn't blowing, and the seas were unmoving. According to what she learned at school, a world without a CPU, is doomed. But the fact that it didn't blew it up the moment Lady Purple Heart disappeared, it means that she was still around but... At the same time, not. Paradoxal, is it not? Only the cities and towns where the only places that are not affected by this phenomenas.

It's been what? Fifty years or so since the disappereance of the Savior, and still the world wasn't over yet. That was also a reason for Nep to being in Mount Violet to begin with: for finding clues about Lady Purple Heart, but didn't find anything. She could have asked to Dogey if she knew anything about the Goddess, but she doubted it, so she didn't asked.

Sighing, she monologued.

Nep: Alright Nep, you didn't find anything here... Well it's not like you're the first one to fail. The Oracle of Planetune did send the best Guild Agents that time to find her, and if they didn't find her, how could you possibly think that you could succeed where everyone else failed? Get real... Now, what to do? I guess... It's better to return to Planetune.

As soon she started to move, she heard the sound of something getting cracked. The sky? Nope, even though there are a lot of fracture on it, it wasn't from that. And before a new time and space fracture appears in the sky, there is always a quake. So... That means...

Looking at the direction from where the sound came, she found a giant Ancient Dragon that was glaring at her, with saliva dripping from its mouth. She was in world of trouble, is it not?

Forcing a smile, she gave the back to the monster, starting then to run for her life.

Nep: Why am I so unluckyyyyyyyy?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After all that running, managing to escape from the clutches of that Ancient Dragon, Nep was now taking a pause on the bank of a river. First the Fenrirs, but that was her fault, and then the Ancient Dragon. What has she? Something that attract monsters?

... Nah maybe she was just unlucky today.

Sighing, she raised on her feet, inspecting the area around. Ignoring the river in front of her, there was just a bunch of bushes without a single leaf and a dead forest in front of Nep, with smoke raising to the sky from it... Wait a second, smoke?! Allarmed she started to run over the place that was probably burning. And guess what she founded out?

A house completely engulfed by flames. Gulping, Nep tried to get near house while yelling.

Nep: Anybody there?! Please! Answer me!

She then concentrate on her hearing skills. Expect the crackle of the fire, she was able to hear the voiced of someone who were asking for help. Hurring to where she heard the request for help, Nep founded an old man lying on the ground not far away from the burning house. Well let's be specific, he was lyng on a pool of blood. He seemed to be in his late seventies, with grey hairs. Though there was about this old man that was making her sixth sense screaming "stay back", but she had to ignore it for now.

He was dressed with a doctor uniform, completely covered with blood, with black collar sleeves with purple lines, and black shoes. The old man was also wearing broken glasses. Kneeling beside him, she asked.

Nep: Sir! Are you-

Not okay. Now that she looked closer, there was no way he could be fine: the old man got a giant hole on the left side, with few heavy burns near the mortal wound. The old man noting her presence near him, asked with a weak voice while looking at her, with grey eyes full of tiredness.

Old man: Ah... Don't worry... About me...

Nep: But-

Old man: I have... A favor *cough* to ask you...

Wetting her own lips, she simply nodded.

Old man: I... Found a way... To stop the collapsing of the dimensional walls... And we need the help of all... The Oracles... And the sacred sword, Gehaburn...

Nep: But... The relationship between the Oracles of Leanbox and Lowee with the ones of Lastation and Planetune are not-

The old man started coughing blood, that was also dripping from the side of his mouth.

Old man: I know... They are not *cough* in a relationship were they could *cough* help each other... I worked hard, even for finding a few records that *could* help to change their minds... The favor I want to give is *cough* this: take this memory stick... Inside it, you will find everything you need, for completing the task I gave you...

Slowly closing his eyes, he said while taking out from a pocket a little memory stick, a size perfect for her PN-Gear that has at home.

Old man: Please... Save Gameindustri... And... Be aware of...

And with that, he exhaled his last breath. Nep was left speechless at this. She had not only seen the life of a person going off in front of her, but she was also left with a task that only a protagonist could complete. Will she be able to archieved it? And what she had to be aware of? And how she would be able to obtain the help from the Oracles? And the sacred sword Gehaburn? That is said that it disappeared along with Lady Purple Heart long time ago? So many question, and probably she had little time to find all the answers at them. Putting the memory stick inside a pocket in her parka dress, she closed the eyes of the old man, and after giving him a proper burial, Nep started to march towards Planetune, where the late teen girl could study the information that were stored inside the memory stick. Little did she know, that a long journey was in store for her.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I had some technical problems... Anyway, here's the second chapter! The first one of the month. I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: An Unknown Tale**

 **Chapter 2: Lastation's Truth**

 _... My memories are all fuzzy..._

 _What... Should I do?_

 _... No need to do anything with hurry..._

 _... For now..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was evening when our protagonist reached the city where she lives: the land of purple progress, Planetune. Once upon a time, it was leaded by the Savior, Lady Purple Heart. Legends saids that she was once a CPU Candidate, but after the defeat of the Deity of Sin, Arfoire, she inherited the role once in possession of the previous CPUs. Not much is known actually about the final events of the war against the ASIC, if not some speculations: that the other CPUs died against the evil one, leaving only one alive, the one who reunited under the banner of Planetune all Gameindustri. But now that the last CPU has disapperead, Gameindustri is now leaded by the Oracle of Planetune Histoire together with the help of the Oracle of Lastation, Kei Jinguji.

The whole city was protected by a great wall, in order to prevent monster to sneak in Planetune. The people lived a nice and safe life, as long they didn't go outside the town and the cities, thanks to the hard work of the two Oracles and the military security. Nep admired a lot Kei and Histoire. It's thanks to them if people were able to continue to live without thinking of the fact that one day, all of Gameindustri will cease to exist. If no one had the will to find a solution to it, that is. Thanks to that old man, maybe there was a chance to stop this whole deterioration.

She couldnt't wait to see what kind of project that can save Gameindustri was stored inside the memory stick given to her that afternoon by that person. Once she crossed the main gate, that was controlled by a lot of guards, Nep started to look around her in search for a taxi. Why she couldn't just go by walk? Simple: soon it will start the curfew, and no civilian was allowed to go around the city. For security matters of course, and no one was against it, on the contrary, they felt safe thanks to this curfew.

After five minutes of waiting, Nep spotted a taxi that was reaching the gate, probably in search for a last client. Raising her hand, she tried to catch the attention of the taxi driver.

Nep: Over here!

The taxi driver, noticing her call, stopped the car in front of the girl, and opening the door for the passenger, he asked. If anyone was curious, he was actually one of those NPC that had just a black silhouette. If he had a proper physical aspect, he could be handsome, or ugly, who knows? She couldn't make any kind of supposition until...

Taxi Driver: To where ma'am?

... What... What a smooth and gentleman voice! If he wasn't one of those NPC without a face, she would have probably fallen for him! But, alas, this was not the case. Sitting on the passenger seat, and after she put the belt on her, she said.

Nep: To Eden Street number 3.

The taxi driver, after hearing the address where he had to escort the client, nodded with his head starting to drive with a moderate speed to the goal. He couldn't go any faster since there was a lot of soldier patrolling the streets. If anyone wondered why there where soldier, is because they are the one who watch the city at night. She watched all those soldier dressed with a black jumpsuit with light purple lines. They were wearing a black helmet, one that resemble a lot of those used by racing drivers, with a light purple power symbol in the middle of it. On their back was the the Planetune logo. The soldiers where armed with gunblades, that were held on their belt on their right side. Those jumpsuit... Damn if those made their body in highlight. Nep could see without problem of how where muscular were the males, and the womans? If she was a man, she would have already a nosebleed: you had to see what kind of curves they had and how they were in highlight! She was so envious! While Nep was having an internal struggle, the taxi driver catched her attention by saying.

Taxi Driver: We reached the destination ma'am.

Nep: O-Oh? Really? Uhm so... How much do I need to pay?

Taxi Driver: That would be 250 credits ma'am

250 Credits?! Holy crap that's almost everything she had at the moment! Crap buskets... Sighing she checked her wallet, finding out that she had only 280 credits.

... She had to remember that tomorrow, she should withdraw some money on her digital bank. Sighing, Nep handed over the 250 credits, leaving 30 miserable credits on the wallet, that was starting to cry for being so empty, blaming his own owner.

Nep: Here, thank you for the service.

Taxi Driver: You're welcome.

After getting off from the taxi, Nep watched it sprinting at full speed probably to the taxi deposit. She then looked at the tall condominium in front of her. It has ten floor, and in each floor there was twenty apartments. Well, to be honest, more then real apartments that has a bathroom, a kitchen, a lounge ecc; they were two-rooms apartment. You see, Planetune has quite a bit of over population, and so people has to live in little spaces. Not that they had a problem with it. Since the disappereance of the Goddess, the people had... Matured, leaving aside all of the superfluities, thinking of having only what really is needed for them. Of course, since there is over population on Planetune, a lot of migrants had gone to Lastation. Rarely they go to Lowee and Leanbox, though Nep didn't know how was the situation over those two cities.

Once inside the condominium, the first thing she did was to call to the ground floor the elevator, while she was waiting for it, Nep checked her post office box.

... There was a letter. Taking it out, she checked who was the sender.

Reading who was the sender, the girl smashed her head against the wall with a loud "thud". Unfortunately for Nep, it was a request for paying the monthly bill for living in her two-rooms apartment. Never a joy guys, never a joy. Sighing, she moved to the elevator that had just reached the ground floor. Once inside it, Nep pressed the seventh floor, and then leaning her back on the wall, fixing her glare to the display where everyone can check in which floor they are with the elevator. Just when she was closing her purple eyes, Nep heard the sound that announced that she had just reached the seventh floor. Unwillingly, she came out from the elevator, walking to her own apartment, that was the number eleven. The corridor was deadly silent, only the sound of Nep footsteps where heard, by putting a little bit of fear the girl... It was just like those horror games where in certain places you don't hear the background soundtrack, but only the footsteps of your character, knowing that something that will make you shit out of fear will happen. Once she reached the door to her apartment, Nep started to bring her attention to the security device near the door handle. In order to increase the safety of the civilians, the last Goddess had devised this mechanism, where you need three passwords before you can use the key to open the door. Yes, it's a little too much of safely, but as they say: better be safe than be sorry. Unlocking the door, our protagonist open, thus entering into her apartment. Her home wasn't that much decorated: there wasn't any kind of posters like a fan girl would have, or accessories of their favorite games or else in the room where she actually was, that served as both kitchen and dining room. There was actually a television on the table near the fridge, but that's all. The whole house has an oriental style, where you need to move around without shoes and the floor was made of tatami. Nep liked the simple things, nothing too flashy. Once she closed, and locked, the door behind her, Nep monologued after laying on base of the television the memory stick given to her that afternoon.

Nep: Mmmh... First things first... I have to prepare dinner but... I don't want to cook. But I have to! Dammit! Living alone sure is troublesome... I wish there was someone who could welcome me by saying "Welcome back! Do you want dinner? A bath? Or maybe you want me?"... Okay the last one is for perverts... All right, be serious now Nep and let's see what you have stored and then see if you can cook something does not take a lot of time and will...

Nep inspected the drawers in which she kept the bags of pasta and condiment jars such as chopped tomatoes and pesto Genovese and canned tuna. Well... She could cook some pasta, and if there will be some left she could heat it up for tomorrow lunch at the school, well actually it was a college, just her own point of view... Right? Anyway, she would just go with it. Nodding to herself, she started to take out a bags of penne and the canned tuna, placing them near the stove. Better to cook after having a bath, otherwise she could have some stomach problem.

While filling the tub with hot water, she started to undress herself, watching then her body on the mirror that was above the sink. Well, she could say that she had a nice figure, of course nothing near the perfect figure of the girls living in Leanbox, but she had her pride on her butt and her jiggling thigs. But what let her down, was the deep scar that crossed diagonally her chest. It was like someone had slashed her but... Nep couldn't remeber how she gained it. On the matters of memories, she didn't remember anything before she was founded six years ago in the middle of the forest with serious injuries. Nep didn't give any thought about trying to recover her memories: after all it seemed no one knowed the girl, so for her it was okay.

... She sure has a lot of problems regarding her memories uh?

Exhaling a deep breath, she immersed herself in the filled tub, relaxing herself in it. After the bath, she putted on her favorite pajamas: a costume of the most loved clerk of the past, Chuko! For anyone who wonders who was Chuko, it was a talking white mouse that selled retro games in Planetune, poverly speaking. While Nep was cooking the pasta with tuna, she turned on the television, checking the various shows that were displayed at the hour. Expect a few cop movies, there was nothing interesting. Turning off the television after she finished the zapping, Nep started to eat her dinner in silence... Sure it was lonely living alone. Sometimes, it was almost driving her mad. It was for this reason, that she couldn't wait for the tomorrow to come soon. She wanted to go to the college, she wanted to meet her friends, she wanted to have fun with them, she didn't want to stay alone in that little house...

After finishing her meal, and washing everything she used for preparing the dinner and for eating, she goes into her room so that she could start to see the data stored inside the memory stick with her PN-Gear. The console in question was, physically talking, like the LS Vita, but instead of being black-white, it was black-purple. Inserting the memory stick into the console, Nep checked the files stored in the chip finding exactly four tap recorded and a document. The four record were entitled as "Lastation", "Lowee", "Leanbox" and "Planetune". The document was named as "Project D", and this was the first thing that Nep wanted to check. Opening the document, Nep was left speechless of what she had found in the document: it was a detailed explanation of all the calculations to take into account during the restore operation for the dimensional walls, and the machine that should be used to do it though... There was two problem: it seemed that it needed the four Share Crystal of the various Nations and the most difficult problem to solve: they needed a CPU that can wield the Gehaburn. This machine will amplify the Share Energy of the Goddess, shooting it to sky via the sacred sword. By doing so, not only the dimensional walls will be restored, it will also generate some kind of special clouds that will pour into the land as a rain the remaining Share Energy, restoring so the decayed lands, the unmoving seas and wind, and the raging flames. By seeing this project Nep was... Happy, excited, exhilarated, elated. There was hope now. Gameindustri can be saved like this! Now she was filled with a strong will to succeed this task!

But now, she has to watch at least one of this video recorded in the memory stick. Which one she would see?... Maybe she could start with the first one: Lastation. Clicking on it, Nep sitted on the edge of the bed, watching in silence the video, ignorant of the horrible truth keeped to everyone from the Oracles, for exactly fifty years...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A dark grey mouse was holding the camera facing the screen on it. It has red eyes and two white whiskers on each cheek. The coloring from its shoulder to its hands were black. It has small maroon wings on its back, though probably they were impossible to use for flying. On its chest was a red and yellow broken heart design. It has a thin, black tail that has something similar to a big, black, broken heart in the end waving behind him. The coloring from its knees to its feet is light red with two stripes on each side. Nodding to itself, it started to talk.

Mouse: This is Warechu! Proud member of ASIC! And today, I'm going to record something that everyone will like to see in the near future: it seems that the CPUs of Planetune are doing some stealing here in Lastation! And I, as a "good" civilian, will record it chu!

The camera changed direction, now viewing a group of four girls, while the camera-mouse was hiding behind the corner of a Lastation factory. One, though was short, it looked extremely like our protagonist, Nep. Really the resemblance between her and this girl was astonishing! Everyone could say that that girl could be her younger self. Another one was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that was about waist length. Most of her bangs were long and reached down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reached her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, were helded with a leafy green hair piece. One important thing to say, it was that this girl was flat as a board. She was wearing a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This was worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. She wears matching boots. This teen one... She resembled a lot the Principal at the College where Nep studied, Miss IF. Beside her, another fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature was that she was the one that had biggest bust in the group. They were bigger then Nep... Probably a lot of people commented that she was well-endowed for her age. Her hairs had a light creamy pink color that was somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes matched her hair color. She was wearing a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small fuzzy balls at the top. This girl was also wearing a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and she was carrying a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo. Was she... The Medical teacher at the College, Miss Compa?

The last girl seemed to be older than the one that looked like our heroine, Nep, and she noticeably taller than the said girl. She was a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs were kepted neatly brushed. Her eyes were slightly darker than the little girl.

Her outfit was somewhat similar to the smallest one, but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck was a pale yellow ribbon like piece with a N in the center. At her chest was a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons were purple. On her right leg was a white belt like purse object and she was wearing pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to the girl who could be her little sister. In her hair she was wearing a single direction pad button. The girl who looked like Miss IF said with a somewhat satisfied tone.

IF?: That's Lastation's Shares, more or less.

Bigger sister?: Yes, but... It's not enough...

Little sister?: I feel like I gained the strenght of a poodle... Basycally, we need tons more Shares.

Said the little girl was looking at her hands while opening and closing them continuosly, as if cheching her strenght. Shares... If Nep remember correctly, they were the power source of the Goddess. The more they have, the stronger they will be.

If that girl said those words... Could it be, that those look-like sisters were the CPUs of Planetune? Yes they should be, if Nep followed the words of both the talking mouse and that girl. But then it was the turn of the Miss Compa-like to talk.

Compa?: But if we take any more from Lastation, the nation will...

The nation will what? That question was never answered since a new duo had entered the scene. This duo were basically sisters, it wasn't that difficult to realize it, they were so similar to each other.

?: If you're worried, then stop.

Little sister?: Oh Noire.

Noire was a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs wereneatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire was wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part was white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center was a gold piece. It was probably something like a bustier that can be unbuttoned from the front. Could be that this girl was... The CPU of Lastation? Nep couldn't know, so she kept watching the video. Now it was the turn the supposedly big sister to talk, while looking at the girl beside Noire.

Big sister?: And Uni...

Uni was a light skinned girl with long black (almost dark blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes were red like Noire's but were darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and silver. She was wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She was wearing also a long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side there was a small device that is most likely a old model of LSP (Lastation Portable).

Uni: Those are Lastation's Shares. Give them back.

The look-like IF, hearing the request of Uni, said with a challenging tone while looking with seriousness the two girls in black.

IF?: I hate to ask, but what if we refuse?

Noire, noticing the challeging tone of the girl in blue, debate as if she was the one that was in charge in that... Heated dialogue. A dialogue that could lead to a fight.

Noire: I'll be the one who ask question. What are you planning to do once we showed up to stop you? Pretty sure your answer and mine are the same.

Uh? Were the quartet really trying to catch their attention by having them showing up? And what kind of answer was that could be the same for both parties? The brunette answered while being a little... Sorry.

IF?: Use force to stop you then. I mean, I wish there were a more peaceful solution, but...

Big sister?: Uni... I don't want to fight you...

Uni, hearing the words of the girl that talked to her, she blurted angrily.

Uni: I'm Lastation CPU Candidate. There's no way I can let you walk away with all our Shares.

Big sister?: But...

Uni: What makes you think you can save Gameindustri with resolve that flimsy? Actually, don't bother answering. I'm taking back the Shares, and then I'll save Gameindustri instead.

Big sister?: No... You can't! I'm the one who's going to do this!

While Uni and the other girl where bickering between them, the probably little sister said to Noire with a sorry tone.

Little sister?: I don't got no beef with you, Noire, but I guess we gotta do what we gotta do, or whatever.

Noire: If nothing else, I'm happy this finally gives us the chance to find out which of us is stronger.

Little sister?: Okay, no hard feeling, then . Winner snakes all!

Big sister?: I won't throw any punches.

Uni: And neither will I!

The body of Uni started to radiate light, and once it died down, a girl with her hair turned into white and were worn in curled in drills while her bangs spike outward and the side parts were shorter and very curled. Her eyes became bright green. Her outfit, consisted of a normal bathing suit like body piece greatly resembling her dress with more detailing on each part with very tall boots and gloves. Her outfit has silver lining and circle shapes. Could this be... The famous HDD form of the CPUs? She was followed then by Noire, her hairs turned pure white and it was now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes turned into a glowing teal. The HDD form outfit consisted of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color was white.

And a battle to the death had started. If Nep was there, she would had tried to stop all of them, but alas, this was not the case: it was impossible to stop something in the past, especcialy if it was recorded. Nep could't do nothing if not watching at the two CPU of Lastation were beaten by the four girls and their great teamwork. The look-like Compa was on the rear-guard, healing her teammates as soon they were heavily injured, while the look-like IF and the ipothetically little sister were fighting Noire without given her enough space to counter-attack, while Uni was fighting in a mid-long range battle with the other lilac girl, having real trouble when her opponent closes the distance between the two of them with swift movements.

In the end, the first one who fell on the ground was Uni, followed soon after by her sister Noire. The latter was the one who declared their defeat, while lilac girl that had defeated single handely Uni, was looking at them with a sorry expression.

Noire: That's it... We've lost...

Uni: Hmph. It's not like this would've happened if we didn't lose all our Shares or anything...

Big sister?: I'm so sorry Uni.

The young lilac girl, while bringing her hands on her hips, declared while smiling.

Little sister?: So, we're cool, right? We can keep your Shares?

At this words, Noire angrily blurted while clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white.

Noire: No! I can't let that happen!

Shocked by the reaction of Noire, the young lilac girl said.

Little sister?: H-Hey, c'mon, no take-backsies!

Noire: You should know by now that taking everyone's Shares won't give you nearly enough power to win.

Against who? The Deity of Sin? Wondered Nep, but if she thought about it, it was the only explanation, since the date of the video was fifty years ago, the era when the Deity of Sin was about to go on rampage on the whole Gameindustri. After giving an self-answer to her question, Nep continued to watch the video.

Big sister?: W-Well...

Uni: It's literally the last thing I want to say to you, but... Nepgear, you're stronger than me. You have the better chance at defeating the Deity of Sin.

Wait a second! The lilac girl with long hairs was Nepgear?! She learned that at the college that the name of the Goddess that reunited the whole Gameindustri under the banner of Planetune was Nepgear. Could it be this frail-looking girl?... What kind of question she was asking to herself? The answers were obvious!

Nepgear: Chance...? What do you...?

The CPU of Lastation at that question, pointed with a finger to something that was on the belt of the girl.

Noire: You're still holding onto that sword, so use it. Take our lives. Use it to stop the Deity of Sin.

... What? What's happening now? Nep sure doesn't like this. Not at all, of how things were turning out. And now that she looked closely to Nepgear, on her belt there was some kind of ominous sword... What kind of weapon was that?

Little sister?: N-Noire!

Nepgear: Wh-What are you saying!? I couldn't possibly...!

Noire: Oh, so you were carrying it around just to strap some extra dead weight to your belt, is that it?

Nepgear: Um... But, I...

Noire: Admit it. You've kept it with you because deep inside your heart, you know it's still a viable option. I'm not saying it's wrong. It's actually the only option that I could come up with, too.

Wait... Where they saying that all of them knew of the mysterious power of the weapon? Even the CPUs of Leanbox and Lowee? And so even the Oracles?

Nepgear: But wait... You've got it all wrong. I was just making sure that nobody else would be able to use it...

Uni: Are you still making excuses!?

Noire: If you don't have the guts, then I'll do it myself! Give me the sword, now!

Noire rapidly tried to snatch the sword from the belt of Nepgear, starting so to struggle with her, while the lilac girl begged trying to not allow to Noire to take the sword.

Nepgear: N-No! Stop... Stay back!

Noire: That's it right there, isn't it? Hand it over!

At this the other lilac girl tried to intervene, hoping to put some good sense on Noire.

Little sister?: Stop it, Noire! If we kill each other, then we've already lost! Don't you see that!?

Noire: But if we don't, then Gameindustri... Everyone in the world will die! Enough talking! Give it to me!

Nepgear: No, you mustn't...! This sword is...!

Noire clenching her teeth, as if getting prepared for something that will hurt a lot, said.

Noire: Don't... You dare to let it go...

Nepgear: Huh?

Nep gasped, putting a hand in front of her mouth at what happened next: Noire had just stabbed herself with the sword, by charging right on it.

Noire: Khhhh...

Nepgear: N-Noire... Did you just stab yourself with it!?

Little sister?: Noire!?

Uni: Noire!

Noire, with the little strenght she had left, the girl approached once more Nepgear, hugging her with a arm, while patting her head the the other hand, as if she was trying to comfort her.

Noire: Stop making me do everything... But... I'm sorry that you... Have to go through this...

Nepgear: N-No, Noire!

Noire: Blanc and Vert... Probably have the same idea in mind... Someone needs to use this sword, after all... So... Don't worry... Everything we do... We do for Gameindustri...

And then her body vanished into a thousand fragments of light, slowly ascending to the sky. Noire was no more. Leaving everybody stunned of what had just happened, and a Nep that was on the verge of crying. The youg lilac girl was the one that had yelled for the death of her friend.

Little sister?: N-Noire! No...!

Nepgear: Sh-She's gone... I... Killed Noire...

Uni: Nepgear...

Nepgear: Uni, I... I never planned to use this!

Uni shooking lightly her head, said.

Uni: My sister did what she did of her own accord. I won't lose to her. It's my turn.

Nepgear: Huh...?

Nep couldn't bear it anymore... She couldn't continue to watch this video. She couldn't continue to watch people dying for a sword that can defeat the Deity of Sin. But at the same time, something inside of her, forced the late teen girl to continue to watch, no matter what as if... It wanted her to know the whole truth and not run away from it.

Uni: But I won't do it for you like she did it. I won't kill myself. Do it, Nepgear. Kill me. Do it with your own two hands.

Nepgear: No...! I could never...!

Uni: You're such a pathetic crybaby sometimes, you know that!?

At this Nepgear couldn't give any answer. She just limited to cry, knowing it was the truth, having no will, nor energy to say otherwise.

Uni: Hurry it up. Show what you're made of. You'll save Gameindustri, right? Or are you going to waste my big sister's life?

Nepgear: I... I...

Uni: I don't like asking you to do it, but you're the only one I trust! Please, Nepgear. Please!

Nepgear, exhaling a long and shaky breath, she yelled charging then on Uni, stabbing her with the same sword that took the life of Noire. Uni's blood started to drip from both the wound, and the sword. Leaving the sword falling on the ground, Nepgear hugged Uni, while slowly putting herself on her knees.

Uni: Thank you... Nepgear...

Nepgear: Uni...

Uni: It's... All up to you now...

Nepgear: Uni... Uni, no...!

Uni: S-Stop crying already... If that's the last face of yours I see, I'll never be able to rest in peace...

And then, her body disappeared into nothingness, just like Noire. Nepgear tried to take as many fragments as possible, but without success. The lilac girl, knowing that her dear friend Uni was no longer in that world, started to cry out all of her sorrow, while the look-like Nep approached her, trying to catch her attention by calling her name, with hints of sorrow.

Little sister?: Nepgear...

Nepgear: Neptune, I... I...

Neptune... So that was her name. Strange. Hearing it Nep started to feel in her chest something... Nostalgic. As if... It was somewhat her full name... But then again, it was just a feeling. Nothing more than that.

Neptune: This is what they wanted, you know? You can't blame yourself... No turning back now, I guess. For both of their sakes, we gotta see this all the way through. It'll be all right, Nepgear. You aren't alone. I'm always gonna be with you, okay?

Nepgear continued to cry, while Neptune hugged her trying to console her, together with the look-like IF and Compa. The camera switched again to Warechu that was silent for all of that time.

Warechu: Chu! Did you see that!?What a drama... I would never thought that the CPUs would just kill each other! As if some sword could defeat the Deity of Sin chu! Anyway... Compa sure was the best one out there chu! Oh Compa... I wish you could be my wife chu!

And with this pointless comments, the video ended.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nep was left speechless, shocked after watching this video. Never in her life, she thought to see something traumatising like that... Tears started to fall from her lilac eyes, endlessy. Probably she will be not be able to sleep tonight, without having nightmares of what she had saw that night... Not even if she hugged with all of her might the Fenrir fluffy doll that was resting beside her pillow, usually used to give her some comfort. But...

Now that she knows part of the whole truth, Nep knows what she has to do. She has to talk with someone, and that someone was none other than that person...


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: The next chapter will be the last of this first ARC. I'm not going to say what will be next. I can only say that you have to to stay tuned and... Please review, giving me ideas, or eventual opinion where to improve. Thank you very much for reading and following this story dear readers.**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: An Unknown Tale**

 **Chapter 3: IF & Compa**

 _... It's about to start..._

 _... The journey of that person..._

 _... This time, I'll watch you very closely..._

 _ **SO THAT I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM IN THE FIRST CYCLE AND NOT IN THE SECOND ONE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everything was dark. Well, almost, since the light filtered through the window, revealing in that darkness the sleeping figure of Nep, who slept blissfully under the sheets. That is until the alarm began to ring.

*Ring*

The girl hearing the first ring, at first she shook a little, meaning that she woke up but...

 _... What... Hour is now?_

*Ring* *Riing*

Mumbling under the sheets, Nep tried to hide even her head under the covers of her bed so that she can't hear the alarm, but alas, without success.

 _... Make it stop... I want to sleep..._

*Ring* *Riing* *Riiing*

Shifting once again under the sheets, she curled up, as if by doing that Nep would be able to not hear the alarm. There is not much to say that it was a complete failure.

 _... Seriously... Someone make it stop... I reeeeally want to sleep a little more. Just a little..._

*Ring* *Riing* *Riiing* *RIIIING*

 _... For the love of-! That's it._

With brute force, Nep pressed the button to deactivate the alarm, continuing to sleep without any care.

It was only after she was finally well rested, that Nep started to wake up. Stretching her arms, while also yawning, she looked half-asleep the alarm, reading the display. It was displaying that it was 07. 49 AM. Nep kept yawing, while her brain was working on the information that had just registered in it. Only after a minute, the girl realized she was in a world of trouble, becoming pale in face. Sweating like crazy, with a chill passing through her back, she thought while starting to panic.

 _Oh no... Miss IF and the disciplinary committee president Plutia will butchered me alive, right? But both of them are good persons, a goodnesses, right? Yeah they are goodnesses! They surely are goodnesses! After all they are the goodnesses of the goodnesses!... I am going to die, don't I?..._

Realizing the big mistake she made for ignoring and deactivating the alarm, the girl smashed her head on the pillow. Now she really didn't want to go to college... But maybe if she will be able to make her entry for the second period, maybe just maybe, Nep should be able to escape from her incoming death. Filled with determination for at least reaching her college before the beginning of the second period, she started to get dressed as fast as possible, as if there was no tomorrow... Yeah, knowing Plutia, there was no tomorrow for her. After taking a backpack putting inside it the PN-Gear, and the lunch box, she exits from her house without doing breakfast, and after locking the door, the girl started to sprint to the elevator but as soon she reached it, she discovered that it was broken. Putting her hands in her hair, she yelled.

Nep: Damn it! You really want to see me dead don't ya?! I'll show ya that I'll survive!

Gazing the stairs, she started to going downstairs by... Jumping for each floor. It wasn't the first time that she couldn't use the elevator, so Nep trained a lot her legs in order to not injure herself while doing something dangerous as this. Once she reached the ground floor, she sprinted without giving a care of what was surrounded, colliding so with a red fox with four tails that falls brutally on the ground. After saying a fast "Sorry! Gotta go fast!", Nep left alone the fox, while it was passing a hand on its head, it questioned more like to itself.

Fox: Sanic... Was that you?

And then the poor fox collapsed on the ground, losing consciousness. But after that victim, there were no other victims but still... Not even the police could stop her "rampage", since she yelled continuosly everytime she was causing quite a bit of problem, though never colliding with anyone by simply doing some acrobatics dodging at the last moment every person, to all the people that where walking in the road of Planetune, someone with a simple "Sorry, but Plutia will turn me into a bloody pulp if I don't reach the college!" and the police knew who was the person mentioned by Nep. Well, no problem, they could always call the president of the college, Miss IF, and tell her the trouble that girl caused to quite a lot of people and then leave the poor girl in the hands of Plutia. Who cares what will happen to her! She cause problems, she has to pay.

It was 8.31 AM when our protagonist reached the college. Of course, she was panting heavily, sweating like crazy, but at least, she reached the college before the beginning of the second period. Exhaling a long and deep breath, Nep started to walk into the main hall. By the way, the college was completely surrounded by a wall, and you looked the whole structure from the sky, it looked like the character "H". In the middle section were the main hall, the college canteen, the infirmary, the student council room, and the president room. In the left section were the gym, the college library, the telecomunication classroom, the informatics classroom, and the technical drawing and design classroom. In the right section, where the students usually learned the lessons of their mother language, plus the ones of the other nations, math, history, literature. After she regained a bit of oxygen, she was about to step into the collegge, when a hand rested on her shoulder. The girl could feel it, the ominous presence behind her. Slowly turning her head, her gaze was locked by bright pink eyes, eyes that where saying "you're screwed now lady". It was Plutia, the president of the disciplinary committee. Feeling the death approaching, Nep said while shaking like a leaf.

Nep: H-Hello there Miss P-Plutia! Nice day wi-with have today, right?

Plutia smiling mischievously, answered with a soft, nice and at the same time, threatening voice. A perfect voice for some who is into being a dominant. Especially when that someone is wearing clothes that made you look like a police girl.

Plutia: Oh it is sure a nice day... For your punishment that is. You know, not only you missed the first period, but you caused also a bit of trouble while coming here... Now, do you have any excuses for this?

Becoming smaller and smaller while Plutia began taking out the whip from the custody in her belt, Nep tried to give a proper answer with tears falling from her eyes but...

Nep: W-Well... You see-I... I...!

But she couldn't finish her excuses, because the whole world turned first red, and then slowly into black. She was butchered by Plutia, archieving so the infamous...

 **BAD END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOPE**

Nep awoke with a start, clutching with her hand her chest. Wasn't she just get massacred by Plutia? Looking around, she checked the place where she was in that moment. Let's see... The ceiling was white, she was in a bed with white sheets, surrounded by white curtains. Ah... She was in the infirmary. Probably after her presumed death by the hands of Plutia, probably the other members of the disciplinary committee took her body, leaving it at the infirmary in Compa's care. Speaking of which, where was the nurse?

?: Oh you're awake. That's good.

Opening a curtain, a woman in her sixties makes her appereance. Well... Actually if you look at her, she does look much more someone in her early fifties, she had just some wrinkles around her light creamy pink eyes. Her hair a light creamy pink color, with strands of grey, that was somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. She was wearing a lab coat. And the most noticeble feature about her, where her breast... They were even bigger then Plutia. And this makes a lot of Planetunian girls fall into depression. But still... Whenever you glance at Compa, somehow, everyone wants to call her "Mother/Mama/Mum!"... Maybe because of her breast? Or for her warm, gentle aura that she radiates? Probably it was the latter... The nurse looking at the girl asked with a gentle tone.

Compa: Do you feel hurt anywhere?

Nep: U-Uh? Uhm... Yeah, a bit everywhere, but I can survive.

Said the lilac girl while massagging her right arm. Strangely enough, it's not like it was hurting, more like stining... Why is that? Could it be...?

Compa: I tried to give some painkiller with a syringe, but it seems that the pain inflicted to you by Plutia was so strong, that even a painkiller could not erase it...

The nurse, noticing the face of Nep becoming pale, she questioned worried.

Compa: Is... Something wrong?

Nep: Miss Compa... Did you... Use that syringe?

Asked the student girl pointing at the giant syringe that was resting on the table behind Compa. The woman looking at the object pointed by Nep, said while smiling, a smile used when a child was caught by his/her parents doing a mistake

Compa: Oh no don't worry. I didn't use that... Yet. Wish me to use it? Maybe with this I should be able to erase the pain.

 _By stabbing me with that?!_

Nep: ... No thank you.

Sighing defeated, the nurse said while sitting slowly on a chair.

Compa: I thought you would say that. I guess there are rumors about me liking to stab things with that syringe, right? Don't worry, I stopped having that kind of... Problem. It's all in the past now.

Nep hearing the last words, about the past, she remembered the record about the death of the CPUs of Lastation she saw last night. The girl tried at first to open her mouth, but she closed it soon after she opened it. It was so hard making a question about that... She knew that Miss Compa would have answered without a problem but... What if... What if the nurse would be feel bad? Nor Nep, nor everyone wanted to see a sad Compa. After all, everyone loved her, and no one wanted to see her feeling bad.

But... She has to do it. She has to ask that simple question. She has to! In order to confirm if Miss Compa, and Miss IF were friends of the CPUs of Planetune. Gulping, and arming herself with courage, said while trembling a little.

Nep: Miss Compa...

Compa: Yes little one?

Little one... Strange, it sounded so nostalgic... But now not the time to think about this! She has to focus on the matter at hand!

Nep: Miss Compa... Did you... Were you friend with the CPU of Planetune, fity years ago?

Silence. Biting her lower lip, she realized that that question was a big mistake to ask. Why did she had to ask that!? Now who knows what will happen now!?

Compa: ... Why is that?

Crap! No what kind of excuses she could use?

Nep: W-Well... Just wondering ahahah...

Another pause. Dammit... Better to leave and go to the class as if nothing ever happened!... As things were that easy of course...

Nep: ... I'm going to my classroom if there are no problem...

Compa: Wait.

She freezed while the girl was in the middle of getting out of from the bed. Slowly facing the nurse, the woman continued, with an expression of nostalgia. She was... Smiling, but it wasn't that kind of smile that you use when you are happy, no... It was as if she was remembering something that was dear to her.

Compa: I... Yes. Fifty years ago, I and If-... IF were friends with Ge-Ge. Ge-Ge was... A shy girl, who would have over-apologize for even the tiniest of things. But at the same time, she was also very mature and took her responsibilities as a CPU quite seriously. She was exactly the opposite of Nep-Nep, who had a hyper active and energetic behavior, and she had a lackadaisical approach towards her job.

Nep-Nep? Ge-Ge? Were they their nickname? She was about to ask about this, when Compa continued to speak.

Compa: Everyone who didn't know them personally, had always mistook Ge-Ge for being the big sister, while the truth was that she was the little one while Nep-Nep was the big one... So much time had passed since then... Since... Since...!

Now miss Compa was about to cry. Nep could see the eyes of the nurse starting becoming more and more watery, and allarmed by this, she was about to stop Compa from remembering Nepgear and Neptune, when a voice of someone who shouldn't be there at the moment spoke, freezing the whole rooom.

?: **I think you should stop there Compa.**

Her heart missed a beat. Slowly turning to the entrance door of the infirmary, the first thing she saw, was a pair of emerald eyes that were piercing Nep through her soul. Long brown hair fell on the back of the woman, and few of them were already grey and they were without the ribbon she should had in her hair when the woman was younger. Well of course, this woman was also in her sixties, with wrinkles near her eyes. She was wearing a blue coat, a coat that Nep remembered being used by the IF of that video the girl saw last night. This woman was radiating a intimidating aura, one that could put some fear even to a Ancient Dragon. This woman was the School Principal Miss IF. There was no mistake now: after the words of Compa and then this physical proof, Nep knew that this two womans were the same ones of the video. But now... She was probably in deep trouble. Sometimes, Nep wondered who was the most terrifying charcter in that school: Plutia or IF? There was even a survey about this once...

Anyway, let's return to the matter at hand *Cough*.

The student, seeing the school principal standing at the entrance, she gulped trying to explain about what had just happened there.

Nep: Miss IF, you see...

IF: **Silence.** Compa, we will talk later. And **you**... Come with me.

What... What a ominous aura! It was even worse the one of Plutia! Now she knews what kind of answer she should give for that survey... Nep just nodded weakly with her head, while trembling from fear like a leaf.

Nep: ... Yes ma'am.

And then she started to follow the woman in the hallway. The floor of the hallway was made of red rhombus and brown rhombus. Sure not colors suited for Planetune, but it was kind of nice seeing something different from blue, black, purple and white. The color of the walls was a ocra yellow. In fact, this school was based on the old models of the other Nations, and not the ones of Planetune. Maybe, because it helped to transfer students to feel much more at home? Probably.

During the walk, no one had opened their mouth to speak until IF decided to take the first words.

IF: Now tell me... What the hell are you planning?

Nep: W-Wha-?

IF: Are you deaf? I said what are you planning!

Nep: No-Nothing! I swear!

IF: ... Then tell me, why won't tell me the reason why you asked that question to Compa?

She couldn't say because of a video! But maybe she could use the fact of their ages and the time when the goddess disappeared.

Nep: Uhm you see I... Just wanted to know if Miss Compa and Miss IF knew the goddess, since she disapperead fifty years ago and I thought that maybe the two of you knew her...

IF: ... The answer is: Yes, we knew them.

Silence. What was Miss IF planning? Nep couldn't know... She was so enigmatic... Should she... Talk about something else? This kind of silence is killing her. Maybe she should talk about the project for saving Gameindustri? It was worth a shot, she guessed.

Nep: Uhm... Miss IF?

IF: What is it?

Nep: ... Do you think there is a possibility to save Gameindustri?

At this IF stopped walking. Slowly turning to Nep, raising an eyebrows, she asked with mere perpexity. What kind of question was that? No... It was a good questione actually. Everyone knows that one day, the dimensional walls will collapse and that the whole Gameindustri will cease to exist. Sighing, IF asked.

IF: Why is that?

Nep: ... I... Just found a memory chip containing a kind of project that can maybe restore the dimensional walls and... A few records.

Another pause. This time, the whole hallway, no... The entire college had turned cold. IF with a icy tone, she asked while fully facing Nep, who was starting to sweat from the danger that was right in front of her.

IF: **What kind of records?**

Holy crap, she had just now made a huge girl couldn't tell that that at least in one of them, was recorded the death of the CPUs of Lastation. She didn't give any answer. Her words were dying in her throat. She just... She just made a step back. Making more and more suspicious and infuriating IF, who now had made a step in the direction of Nep.

IF: **What. Kind. Of. Records?**

Nep gaped a few times, but the words, not matter what, she couldn't said them. IF, opening a hand, as if she was expecting something to being given to her, warned the student.

IF: This is the last warning girl: **give them to me**.

The Planetunian girl shook her head weakly. For some reason, she knew if she gave the records to her, being behind the plasma bars of the jail will be the last of her problems. And then, she did the unthinkable: she started to run away. Run away from a IF that had just shouting at her, but the words she shouted never reached the ears of Nep, who was only just thinking to be as far as possible from IF.

IF sighing, and putting a hand on her face, she said.

IF: Fuck... Whatever they are, they could be dangerous for what had remained of the Share Crystal... I can't let that happen... I guess I have to do this.

Taking out a modified walkie-talkie from one of her pockets, pressing the button that activated the comunication to the whole structure, she said.

IF: To all students and teachers... I have a request to all of you: suspend the lessons, and **capture the student Nep.** I will send to you all the information of her to your PN-Gear... I will reward the one who will catch her.

Little she did know, that someone was behind the corner of the hallway, making a disturbing smile. Time to open the third and final act of this unknown tale!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Is this really happening? Yes my dear reader, I was able to post three chapters this month! Also...**

 **With this chapter, we've finished the first Arc of this story. And now...**

 **LailaHeredis: Thank you for continued support. I hope I will not betray your expetactions for this story.**

 **Followers: Thank you for following this story. It means a lot to me. If you have any kind of advice, or idea, or even finding errors, please give it with a review. For a writer, it's important to know what the readers has to say.**

 **Now then... Let's move on now shall we?**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: An Unknown Tale**

 **Chapter 4: Escaping from Planetune**

 _... Where was the first place that that will go?_

 _... I don't remember..._

 _... All those_ _ **Resets**_ _made my memories fuzzy..._

 _... Damn it all! I guess I shoul wait for that person in that place..._

 _... Just like in the_ _ **second cycle**_ _..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nep was running as fast as she could. She was escaping from IF, or more accurately, from the whole college, since thanks to the communication from earlier, or more like from the previous chapter *cough*, all the students and teachers were everywhere trying to catch her. What had Nep done so bad for becoming a wanted criminal?

Oh yeah... She refused to give the records to Miss IF and fled like a coward... Her excuses? Was that everyone would have fled for their life if they felt their safety being on the line. Whenever she went, from behind a corner a group of student would make their appereance and after checking for a second their PN-Gear, they promptly pointed their fingers to the fugitive.

Student A: I found her!

Student B: Catch her!

Biting her lower lip, the girl started to run in the opposite direction of the group that was chasing our protagonist. But no matter what where she goes, Nep would have always meet all kind of "Bounty Hunters". This was getting frustrating... Seriously, does she hasn't any way to escape? Thought the girl while trying to regain her breath while being hidden in girl's bathroom at the second floor.

... Strangely enough, no one had still tried to search for her in the bathroom! It's obvious that one of the first places to check was the bathrooms! Sighing, she inspected the place, hoping to find something that could help her for escaping from the structure. There were four sinks and five WC and a window that lead right to the garden... Luckily for her, since she was at the second floor, so no one who was outside could easily see her from there. Checking of how was the situation outside, she could see the disciplinary committee looking for even in the garden, while Plutia was still waiting for any reports at the main gate... In this bathroom there was nothing that could help her in this situation... This wasn't looking good. Not in the slightest. But what could she do? Not only Nep was only a level one fighter, but also she didn't even had a ally!

While she was thinking of a method to escape from the college, someone from behind the girl putted a hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming, while another arm was blocking both her arm, so that she couldn't struggle. Scared, Nep tried to free herself, but without success. Whoever was the one who is blocking her, it was damn strong! Not even having its feets stomped would make its pressure weaker. When she was about to try to bite the finger, a male voice whispered near her ear, with a calm tone.

?: Ssssssh. Don't scream. Otherwise everyone will know that you're here. And you don't want that, don't you?

Nep was scared as hell, but she couldn't deny the words of this man. So slowly nodding with her head, he continued.

?: Good. Now I'm going to release you ok? Here goes...

Slowly putting away his hand from her mouth, and freeing her arms, Nep run over the wall, putting her back on it while looking at her "capturer". He was probably in his mid-twenties, with red eyes and white spiky hairs. Funny, in a way it remembered her of a white rabbit. He was dressing with a black parka, with a red hood and red stripes. The zipper was black with a red power symbol of the consoles. He was wearing also a black sweatpants with red stripes on its sides, and a necklace with a black crystal. A sinister black crystal from which a red light was shining inside of it. Someone could easily say that their clothes were pretty similar. But...

It was strange... He does look familiar, but... No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't place him anywhere in her six years of memories... But this wasn't nor the time, nor the place to think about this! She has first know what this person wanted from her, and then finding a way to escape not only from the college, but also from Planetune itself, since probably Miss IF would have already contacted the Guild, warning them of her. The man, looking at her from head to toe, crossed his arms, and fixing his red eyes on her own said.

?: I know you want to say so ask... Or the cat ate your tongue?

Nep: ... Who are you? What do you want from me?

Nodding satisfied from the fact that the girl wasn't in any kind of shock, the man answered.

?: Finally, we can proceed with the introductions! You may call me OC. And from you... Absolutely nothing, for the moment that is... I just want you to help to escape.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked puzzled.

Nep: ... Why are you helping me?

OC: Mmmh... Let's just say that one day, you'll return the favor, since I helped you to escape from here.

Nep: And... What kind of favor you'll need from me?

OC: Let's see... Actually nothing comes in mind. But when the time will come, I'll let you know. But I am sure that my request, will be something that even you will agree to do, without any problem...

This person... The way he saids those words, it was as if he knew that she will gladly pay the debt. Something inside of her was screaming to stay alert for anything suspicious he could do. Tilting his head he asked noticing

OC: What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?

Nep: E-Eh? N-No! It's nothing I was just... Thinking.

OC looked the girl for a few second, as if he was doubting her words. But the boy didn't try to ask of what was in her mind. He just walked to the door and opening it a little, he checked if the hallway was safe to walk. Nor in the right side and nor in the left side, there were students and teachers. Nodding satisfied to himself, he gestured to Nep to follow him.

OC: Follow me. I'll escort you out of here. Only one thing, no two things: be silent, and do what I will tell you, ok?

The protagonist was about to say "yes", but remembering that he asked to be silent and not wanting to blow things up from the start, she just nodded with her head. Smiling, OC fully opened the door starting to walk in the hallway, followed by Nep that checked everynow and then their backs, so that she could alert him if students could appear from their blind side. Luckily for them, the second floor wasn't pretty much checked by their... "Bounty Hunter". Once they were at the first floor, OC stopped Nep with a gesture of his hand, checking once again the hallway. But this time, he made an annoyed face. It seemed that this floor would be much more difficult to escape. A group of students were talking cheerfully about something. From there, both Nep and OC couldn't hear their dialogues, but that was the last thing to think about. They have to find a way to surpass them. While Nep was thinking, OC said with a smirk, while taking out a strange sphere from his pocket.

OC: Stay put.

After he hold his breath, he walked straight to the students. When they noticed him walking to them, one of them asked with a tone full of superiority, as if he was like an incarnate god, to OC.

Student C: Hey you! Have you-

OC: **Sleep**.

Nep saw OC smashing the sphere on the ground, release a smoke that as soon was inhaled by the students, after screaming some curses to him, each one of them fell to the ground losing consciousness. Excect for OC, who had held his breath for the entire time. Once the smoke had disapperead, the boy in black started to breath in order to regain the lost oxygen, gesturing to Nep to move, since the situation was clear. They couldn't stay there for long, since the first floor was probably more checked then the second one. And they couldn't even try to hide the sleeping bodies somewhere. There were too many of them on the ground... While they were almost at the stairs that could lead them to the ground floor, OC stopped on his tracks and cletching his teeth, said while grabbing the wrist of the fugitive girl.

OC: Here, fast!

He opened the door quickly, thus entering in the alchemy room, were every kind of potions made by the students during lessons were stored. From healing ones to damaging ones. OC blocked her mouth with a hand, though not as hard as earlier so she could easily at least to whisper and breath, while with the other arm he tried to prevent her from moving by clutching her chest... The problem was, that it wasn't at the height of her shoulders, oh no, it was in a place where it shouldn't have been. So in order to make him noticing this fatal error, she tried to whisper.

Nep: _Uhm... OC?_

OC: _Not now girl! They are passing by!_

Nep: _B-But you're...!_

OC: _I said it can wait! Whatever it is, it can wait!_

Nep: _But you are grabbing my boob!_

Widening his eyes, he released the girl, becoming absolutely red in his face. Nep clutched her chest, with her face red as the face of the boy, but not only from embarassment but also with anger. OC started to open the mouth and closed it right after not even one second. He was too embarassed to say something, if not a simple, while the hand that grabbed her breast was opening and closing continuosly.

OC: I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!

Nep: ... It's... Okay but... Next time, please check where you put that hand of yours!

Said Nep while shaking from anger. No one had ever groped her! OC looking down could only answer with a miserable.

OC: Yes I will...

After Nep nodded at the response of OC, she could hear him say with low tone the word "soft". At this, she gave him a punch on his shoulder, only hurting herself! What kind of physical defense he has? Over nine thousand?! Probably he was just someone who had an higher level so it was normal, she guessed defeated.

Raising once again his head, he slowly opened the door, checking the situation and sighing relieved, OC looked at Nep gesturing to her that the situation was clear so that they could make some progress in the escaping plan of the girl. Nep was about to move, but after looking around the alchemy room checking the various potions stored, she crossed her arms thinking. The boy, notincing her being in deep thought, said while frowning his face

OC: We don't have much time girl.

Nep: I know! I was just thinking if I should get some healing items... You know... Once I will be out of here, I guess I... Will really need them.

Blinking a few times, OC said while being surprised by the thought of the Planetunian girl.

OC: That's... Actually a good idea. Go ahead then, pick some healing items. I suggest you to take recovering potions for your health and some panacea in case you have Malus... You will really need them once you're out of here, and by here I mean Planetune.

Nodding with the her head, she started to... Cleaning the place from excess recovering potions and panaceas. She collected exactly nine low-grade potions and three panaceas. Once she put the items inside her backpack, they came out from the room, running to the stairs that leads them to the ground floor. Once reached the ground floor, the boy looked straight ahead of him, or more like, at the door in front of him. On the door there was a signboard, with written on it "Storage room". It looked so... Old. As if it wasn't used for years. The boy in black opened the door, releasing a strong smell of dust, making Nep to cough. Does the cleaning lady didn't use the storage room? Oh yeah... In the early years of the college, but now there are cleaning robot so it was normal that dust would accumulate over the years in that place. There wasn't much inside the room, expect for a few cobwebs, a broom and a dustpan resting on a shelf. Once both of them were inside the room, and after closing the door behind their back, OC knelt on the ground, starting to check the floor searching for something with his own hand. He smiled once he founded something like a handle, OC grabbed with a hand, starting to lift it revealing another stairs that where leading downstairs to a...

Nep: ... Is this a dungeon?

OC: More like a escape route but yeah. Now come on, before anyone notice us.

Nep nodded with her head, going for first down into the escape route, or so he called it. The escape was a simple tunnel made of bricks, without any torches or light bulb to light the dungeon and the smell of dust was... Unbearable, she was coughing like there is no tomorrow!

But now that she thinks about it, how was it possible that OC knews about this escape route? Not even her knews something like this! Maybe she should asks about it. Once OC closed the hidden door, and using his PN-Gear as a source of light, Nep asked while they started to walk.

Nep: I'm sorry but... How did you know about this place?

OC: Mh? Oh I just love to skip classes for exploring the college a little, and just by case, I found this place.

Said OC as if it was the most common thing to happen...

Nep: Just by case uh?

Somewhat, she wasn't that much convinced about the answer given by OC. But at the same time, it was also the most credible excuse. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't say anything else in the matter.

The dungeon was completely devoid of any possible monsters. After all, it was a escape route, a by being one, it has to be safe for when people has to use this place for escaping for any kind of emergency. After walking for at least for what was an eternity, without saying anything to each other, both of them could see the end of the tunnel. Excited, Nep started to run in order to see if they were really out of Planetune but... Unluckily for the escaping girl, what awaited for her, was a cliff. A cliff, that you couldn't see the end, it was as if it was a bottomless pit. Backing off, she said in a disheartened tone.

Nep: No way... The escape route has been... How...?

And then she remembered. About the earthquake of the last year, that opened a cliff right beside Planetune. Could it be... That this cliff and the one that had opened last year, are the same one? It was the only explanation... Sighing defeated, Nep asked to OC.

Nep: What should I do? The path has been... Cut. I can't escape from here.

OC: And that's where you are wrong... You see...

Nep turning to OC, she saw him making a disturbing smile. That smile... She could felt a chill passing on her whole back. He... Didn't want to help her doesn't he? Was he only just trying to gain the bounty on her, by putting Nep with her back on a "wall", since actually her back is on a cliff. When he made a step on her, she made backstep getting closer and closer at the precipice. Only when she felt the her heel missing the ground, she stopped moving, while OC, putting his hands on his pockets, and keeping his eyes closed, said with a smirk.

OC: You see... You can always jump from here.

...

...

...

...

What?

Nep: What?

OC: Didn't you hear me? You can always jump from here.

The girl blinked a few times. Was he serious?! She couldn't even see the end of the pit! How the goddness could he think something like that?! Did OC wanted to see her dead, squashed on the ground?!

Nep: Are you crazy?! Do you want me dead?!

OC: Me? Wanting you dead?

Thinking for a few second, he shaked his head, still not opening his eyes. As if... He didn't want to, not yet probably.

OC: Nah... I think that a the bottom of this cliff, you will find something like... A purple flower bed? A river? Still, I'm sure you'll survive. After all... I still need you alive, Nep.

...

Wait, did he... Just said her nickname? She didn't remeber told him her nickname! With her heart beating like crazy, she asked.

Nep: How...?

OC: How do I know your name? Or at least, a part of your name? I'll tell you: it wasn't because of the PN-Gear. No... It's because...

And it was in that moment, that the world freeze around Nep. OC opened his eyes revealing something totally disturbing: the white of his eyes... Had turned black, making them absolutely creepy. A black liquid was slowly falling from his eyes, and his smile revelead how his teeth had turned into fangs. Using a tone devoid of any kind of emotion, he said.

OC: **DON'T YOU REMEMBER? IT'S BECAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS, YOU DISGUSTING ABOMINATION.**

Opening his hand, and pointing it at Nep, an invisible and powerful wave hitted the girl, sending her flying into the pit. At first she didn't understood what had just happened to her, she was still in shock for what OC said to her: that he knew her, insulting her by calling her a disgusting abomination.

... What...

... What was that supposed to mean?! She didn't understand, she couldn't understand. Everything was happening too fast for her to be able to understand even the slightest thing! And while she was in shock, Nep heard for the last the boy laughing from above her.

OC: Ahahahahahahah! Don't worry Nep! You will survive the fall! Because... **YOU WILL HAVE MY FAITH IN YOU.**

And then the whole world turned white.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IF was angry. Oh hell if she was. No one was able to catch the girl and not only that, it seemed that someone helped her to escape! Why was she surrounded by such inconpetent people? Sighing, she pinched her nose, trying to calm down. That is until one voice caught her attention.

Compa: Iffy! You have to see this!

It was Compa that was running... Well more than running, it was more like walking fast. After all she was in her sixties, just like her. It was difficult now to run just like when they were young. In the hand of Compa were six documents, probably containing information about the fugitive girl. Once the nurse handed the documents to IF, the latter started to check the informations in her hands, while Compa tried to regain her breath.

IF: What I need to see?

Compa: Anf... Anf... It's... About her physical traits, they...

Before Compa could end the phrase, IF checked and compared the various information regarding that matter and...

She blinked. After blinking once again, so that what she saw wasn't a joke, she spoke.

IF: What. The. Hell. Is. This? She... This girl, for six years, since when she was found at Virtua Forest, Nep never... Aged once. And her name... Expect the first three characters, the other ones are... Corrupted? What is going on?!

Compa: What is most troublesome, is that she is also suffering amnesia. If you look closely at her, doesn't she look like... Her?

IF: ... Like Neptune? Yes. An adult version of her. But that's that, their behavior is totally different. But still... Compa, what is troubling you?

Compa: Just that... Someone could use this fact for something really horrible... Like... Like giving to her another identity, making this girl to think that she is someone she is not supposed to be.

IF: Why? What they could obtain from it? Making her to think she is Neptune? That's bullshit! But still... It is a possibily, but what anyone could gain from this?

Compa: I don't know Iffy but... I don't like, I really don't like at all...

IF: Me too Compa, me too.

Said the two woman while gazing worried the window, at the cracked sky. Unknown to them, something big was just set in motion. Something that will decide the future of the whole Gameindustri, and who knows, even for all the dimensions in existance.


	6. Chapter 5

**To the reviewers:**

 **LailaHeredis: Thank you! Yeah OC will be quite the character, but every villain has his/her own reason for doing bad things. And I'm not going to make any spoilers.**

 **GXLatias: Yeah, Nep is quite the unlucky girl. Maybe her LUCK is lower then 0? XD**

 **Author Heart - Ance: I'm happy to hear that, really! You don't know how much I feel DETERMINED to continue this story! I just hope that I will continue to not betray your expectation!**

 **Let us begin now... THE NEW ARC!**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: An Unknown Tale**

 **Chapter 5: Two Allies**

 _The sky was completely covered by the clouds, from which a pouring rain was falling into the whole nation of the black regalia. A couple of girls were running in the middle of a forest, escaping from the clutches of peoples dressed in a black and grey jumpsuit, armed with rifle, with which they were shooting at the pair of girls. These girls were sister, the older one has long lilac hairs, covering partially her eyes, with a red and yellow heart hairclip as hairclip; she was dressed with a black-purple sailor uniform, and her arms was her little sister, dressed with a white-purple parka dress with short lilac hairs and two round white hairclip, with a purple power symbol in them. The child was hugging the neck of her sister, so that she wouldn't fall while her sister was running._

 _At a certain point of their escape, the child heard the sound of a shot, and her sister yelling in pain before falling onwards, protecting the head of the little one with one hand. Few seconds had passed, before the one with long lilac hair released her grip on her little sister. Once she was freed, the little girl said with tears falling from her purple eyes._

 _Child: Big sister! Big sister!_

 _Girl: Grghrgh... Nep*_ _ **fizzle - interference sound**_ _*... Run! And no matter what, don't look bad! Go now!_

 _Child: But-!_

 _Girl: Just go! Don't let the sacrifice of Mother and Faster be in vain... Please... Run._

 _The name of the little child was Nep, or more like, part of her. Little Nep seemed to struggle to the wish to stay together with her sister, but in the end, she did what her told her to do. Nodding her head while also trying to dry off with her arm, that was totally drenched by the rain making so no difference, the child started to run as fast as she could, while hearing her sister swearing to the ones who had shooted at the girl._

 _Girl: You damn dogs of Lastation... I'll not let you to-!_

 _She couldn't finish her words, that the sound of a rifle firing, interruped the speach of the big sister, and then absolute silence. A silence interrupted only by the sound of the rain. The heart of Nep seemed to miss a beat, but no matter what, she promised to her big sister that she would run away from the soldiers of Lastation._

 _And so little Nep kept running, as if there was no tomorrow. And this time, it wasn't just a way to say. No... It was something real. As soon as they reach her, they will kill her. While she was running in the middle of that forest, covered a little by the darkness of the night, she tripped on a roots of a tree, flying away for several meters forward, landing with her face in the mud. Uh... That... Hurted quite a bit. But it was nothing compared to the pain that was in her heart. The feeling of losing her big sister, her mother, her father was killing little Nep from the inside. She was about to raise again, when her eyes caught the silhouette of someone standing in front of her. Catched off guard, Nep yelped, falling on her butt, starting to try to distance herself the person that looking at her. Unfortunately, she couldn't she the face of said person, not only because the place was covered by the darkness, but also because... The whole silhouette was like entirely black, as if you couldn't remember of how it looked actually. Only the line of its lips was visible. And that line was curved downwards, as if it was sad. With a gentle and calming tone, it said while extending a hand as if it wanted to help her, and probably that was its objective._

 _?: Do not be afraid child. I will not hurt you... But tell me: why are you here, alone?_

 _The child was reluctant to answer but... Somewhat, she thought that she could trust this person. Trying to hold back the tears, but with no vail, little Nep said._

 _Nep: Mama... Papa... Big sister! They're...!_

 _Closing slowly its hand, the black silhouette first bowed its head and then it looked around, saying with a tone full of anger._

 _?: I see... Another victim of this damn Console War... Child, stay hidden in that bush._

 _Said the figure while pointing to a bush situated to the base of a tree to his right. It was the best place to hide, for a child that is. After a few seconds of thinking if she has to follow its advice or not, the girl opted then to hide herself in said place, and then the figure continued to talk while starting to move away._

 _?: Child, no matter what, don't move from there. Close your eyes, put your hands on your ears... It is for your own good. And don't worry about them anymore..._

 _ **BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GIVE THEM A REAL BAD TIME!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

...

Nep slowly opened her eyes. Eyes, wetted by tears. Why is that? And then she remembered the reason.

What was that dream? Memories? Yes, it should be like that, since one of the protagonist of the dream called her name, though it was incomplete for unknown reason. No... More like, she still couldn't remember it. And the voice of that black silhouette... Where did she heard it before? It was so familiar... Yet, what was most dreadful of that dream, it seemed that the child not only became orphaned, but also had lost her sister, because of some Lastations soldiers and for the Console War.

The Console War... A term that was familiar yet unknown to Nep. There was so many question for the meaning of that dream, or more like memories.

But first thing first: why for goddesses sake, the whole is upside down?! Looking beneath her... Err above her, she found out that her feet was stuck in a tree branch, and she was also feeling her leg being teared apart. She had to find a way to freed herself from the tree branch where her feet get stuck, or else she will lose a leg or consciousness. She could cut the branch with her katana, but later the fall from it would be quite... Lethal. From the position she was in, as soon she freed herself, it was sure that her head could get smashed on the ground and die from it.

Looking above her, or more like, beneath her, guess what she had found out? A purple flower bed! So in the end OC was right! There was a purple flower bed at the bottom of this pit! And now that she looked at them properly, they were exactly the same as the ones in Mount Violet. Curious. There was some kind of connection between this ones and the other ones? Maybe is the environment? Probably.

While she was thinking, a monster with a sunflower-like design approached her. Its trunk and limbs were green, and its head was cream-colored. Its head was circular and has yellow petals growing along the rim. It has leaves extending like arms from its round body and two toes on each foot. Wait... She knew that creature, wasn't that one of those monsters that you caught with a special sphere? Nah probably she was wrong, but still... The flower-like monster started to talk.

Monster: Howdy!

Wow... Another another talking monster, maybe they weren't that rare.

Nep: Uh... Hi?

Monster: I saw you making quite the fly from the surface. What were you thinking?

Nep: Actually someone... Pushed me yeah.

Monster: Ohw. Then you got lucky by being stuck in that branch.

Nep: I guess?... Anyway, can you help me?

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask help to a monster... But Nep hoped that it was kind as Dogey.

Monster: Sure! Just touch this little white seed thing!

A strange seed made of pure light apperead in front of the monster, slowly approaching the fallen girl. For some strange reason, she didn't like at all.

Nep: That doesn't seem right...

Monster: Do it girl! It will teleport you right out of here!

Well... That sure was convenient! Shrugging her shoulders, she tried to touch the seed-like thing, but as soon Nep touched it, she was hitted by a electric shock. And on the background the girl could even hear someone playing a metal song.

*Bzzzzz*

Nep: Argh!

Making a vicious face, the monster started to reveal its true intentions.

Monster: Just kidding! It's a killer killed- It's a killer-or-be-killed be world out there!

Was it... Having speech problem? Seriously?! In a moment like this?! Nep didn't know if she had to laugh or crying for real help. Meanwhile other energy attacks were appearing one after other around the unlucky girl, slowly approaching her.

Nep: Are you having speech problem now?

Monster: Killer- Killer- Killer- Killed- Why I cannot say that? Killed- or to be kill- Killer-

Nep: ... It's to kill or be killed?

Monster: Killer- Killed be world- YEAH! Prepare to die!

Nep: I was about dying having my blood going in my brain thank you very much...

And when the situation seemed hopeless for the lilac girl, the voice of someone unfamiliar to Nep yelled from somewhere far away from them.

?: I think not, you vile creature! Absolute normal consecutive shots!

The sound of gunshots echoed in that pit, and not even one second later, by the screams of the flower-like monster being hitted. The creature after yelling for a few seconds from pain each time it was hitted by the bullets, its body turned to dust... Er data sorry. This a game-story so turning into data is more appropriate. Right...

Anyway... After the defeat of the monster, Nep could hear footsteps approaching her from a cave not far from her current location. The first who made its apprereance was a a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair was blonde has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, red eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two black-red leaves on the left side of her head. She was wearing a loose, large, red coat with golden buttons and trimming that was worn open and looks like it was many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an purple lightning bolt with black trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on white cuffs with golden trimming. Her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist.

The lower end of her coat has a grey fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds four cell phone holders are attached to the waistline of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: purle, green, black and white. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are white with golden trimming. She was wearing a white belt with golden trimming and is adorned with a white and golden, diamond-shaped buckle with two letter engraved on it: AY. She was also wearing medium-length white socks and red boots with golden trimming that matches her coat. She looked pretty much Miss IF when she was young... But that's only Nep imagination.

Following the blonde, there was another fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature were her breast: they were big as the ones of Miss Compa. Her hair a dark chocolate cyan color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a white headband with a I patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color.

She was wearing a tan-black wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. This girl was also wearing a blue plaid skirt, a white choker with a small heart on it, white-grey kneesocks with dark cyan heart cut frills, and often carries a white hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a I logo. She looked pretty much Compa... One thing to say about the two of them: they didn't seem to be having more then eighteen. They looked a little bit younger then Nep. Who knows, maybe these two girls were somewhat related to Miss Compa and Miss IF? Nep hoped that that wasn't the case, otherwise that would have mean that these two were here to capture her... The red-eyed one looked with a smirk Nep for a few second, before saying with a mocking tone.

?1: Ah! Look what we have here... A girl who was almost get herself killed by a SunFlowey!

Silence. Both Nep and the other girl looked with a blank expression the blonde one. She had just said something that should have never said... For copyrights that is. The dark-haired girl sighing said.

?2: AY, I think the next time you will say something like that, someone will call you at the court for not respecting copyrights...

AY: That will be not the case. It is called like that that monster. Here look.

The red-eyed girl, her name was AY according to her friend, taking out the cellphone with the banner of Leanbox on it from the green folder, searched for a certain information and when she found it, the girl gave her cellphone to her companion. The dark-haired girl after checking what was displayed on the cellphone, sighed defeated. And it was in that moment, that Nep knew: she fucked up. No wait that's wrong! Those words were absolutely wrong with this situation! Let me rephrase it!

*Cough*... And it was that moment, that Nep realized what the well-endowed girl had just read on the cellphone. Now it was her turn to say something.

Nep: Let me guess: the Author didn't had the fantasy to elaborate a proper name for that orginal creature, am I wrong?

From somewhere, it could be heard the sound of glass breaking. Ah... What a refreshing and majestic sound, thought Nep. She had just broke for the first time famous forth wall. The dark haired girl just nodded with her head at the question of Nep, confirming her assumption.

Nep: ... Thought so...

... Mh? What is this strange feeling she had in her head? It felt like... Her head was burning and it seemed that she was about to fall to sleep... Oh yeah... Too much blood in her head. She was suspended mid-air for too much time, and the down-side of this was now taking effect. Before falling unconscious, she said while closing her eyes, seeing the two girls becoming allarmed for what was happening to her.

Nep: Ehm girls?... I think I have too much... Blood in my brain... Help me...

Those were her last words before Morfeo claimed her consciousness.

 **.**

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

 **.**

?1: -ad?

?2: -so...

Voices... Nep could heard the voices of two girls. And they were pretty familiar... Oh yeah! They were the two girls that had saved her from that flower-like monster. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that her saviors were kneeling beside her. The dark-haired one noticing Nep awakening, said relieved.

?1: Oh! You're awake! Thanks goddesses... I was worried for a minute there that you wouldn't make it!

Wow... Was she really so close to die?... Scary! She had thought that a human body was weak, but to this extent! Oh yeah, she IS a human, the weakest one at that! That's awfully sad...

Nep: Uh thank you...

And then after massagging her temple, she said as if Nep had just realized something.

Nep: Oh yeah! I did never introduced myself! You may call me Nep! Well, more like everyone calls me that...

The red-eyed one, AY if Nep did remember well, answered with a grin.

AY: I'm AY! And this nurse-in-training is Ilee!

Ilee: As AY said, I'm Ilee! Pleased to meet you! May I call you Nep-Nep?

At this Nep raised a eyebrow. Why that nickname was too much familiar? Wasn't that... Used by Miss Compa while refering to Neptune? Not that she had any problem with that, but still... Oh who cares! Who was she to denied a simple request as that? Nodding with her head while smiling, she said.

Nep: Sure! No prob!

Ilee: Hurray!

Beamed Ilee. AY meanwhile inspecting the physical condition of Nep, said while whistling.

AY: Anyway, you sure are pretty much bruised everywhere! Probably you crushed yourself against a lot tree branches...

AY looked above them, precisely to the various broken tree branches that sprouted from the rocky walls of that pit. Uh... Without them, Nep wouldn't have been even alive. Thank you tree branches! Thought the girl, imagining a cool and manly voices answering "you're welcome Nep".

Now seriously. Checking her own body, the lilac-haired girl said.

Nep: Duh... I'm quite scraped up... I feel like I was sandbagged... Well, better a simple pain then a deadly one, right? At maximum I got a few scratches.

And with those words, the eyes of Ilee started to shine, while AY was slowly moving away, going to her backpack that was rested against the base of the tree, taking out a pack of pop-corn. What is going on? She didn't like those eyes... Nep didn't like this feeling she was having right now! It's as if... Our protagonist was in danger!

Ilee: Is that so? Let's first get those clothes off you!

Nep: W-Wait what?!

Not even a second to understand what was going on, Ilee literally used brute force to... Undress Nep, who was trying to keep her dress on. You know what's happening now, don't you? Indeed my friends, this is the legendary...

 **FAN SERVICE TIME!**

Nep: Wait a minute! Stop! Why I have to be nude?!

Ilee: I can't bandage you with your clothes on. No need to be shy now...

Nep: Ok, I can understand you logic! But still...!

So much strenght! Nep didn't thought that Ilee could have such strenght in those frail arms of hers! Once her dress was thrown away, our protagonist was left with her baby clothes, meaning she was in full glory, Ilee started to wrap the body of Nep with the bandages from her medical kit, after of course disinfecting all the scratches that the lilac girl had on her body.

Ilee: Okay, here comes the wrap! This way... That way... Loop it over...

Ilee was pretty skilled in bandaging the patient, Nep can give her that... Unfortunately, the strenght used to wrap the body of the lilac girl, was a bit too much.

Nep: Nrrgh! S-Stop! Can't you -ARGH!- loose the bandages a little? They're -Ugh!- crushing me!

Ilee: Trust me, you don't won't to have it loose, or else you'll trip! Now... Be patient Nep-Nep!

Nep: AY! Nrghgh! Help me!

AY: Nope!

Answered with a smirk AY while she was having the day of her life watching Nep being... Tortured by Ilee, while eating the pop-corns. As if she was watching some kind of comic show very well made. And in a way, it was a comic show. After the treatment, Nep collapsed on the ground, shaking from pain. The girl wasn't sure if she was better earlier, or now... One thing was sure: next time, she would drink a potion. It will be bitter to drink, but at least she will not have to go through that again... Meanwhile Ilee seemed to be pleased to her own work.

Nep: I... I thought I was... Dying... I could even see the light!

Ilee: Oh don't be so dramatic! There is worse you know?

Nep: ... I'm not going to answer that.

It was obvious that there was worse, but for Nep, that was hell. After dressing up, the lilac girl couldn't notice something: the absolute absence of respawned monster. Maybe that was a safe area?

Nep: It's strange... That monster should have been already re-spawned... Or this place is a safe area?

At this, Ilee and AY looked to each other, and then the blonde one answered with a eyebrow raised.

AY: You... Don't know? It was a rumor but... It seems that the monsters, are not re-spawning anymore. A lot of people felt relieved of this, since they can travel more easily with a low number of monsters going around Gameindustri freely, though for others... It's troubling. As if that something that allowed monsters to return, is now concetrating all of its energy to keep the world still up. And I'll be honest, I find this much more troubling then having monster re-spawned.

That... Was quite the blow to take. That kind of information... Just confirmed the urgency of the task given to her by that old man that she had meeted the previous day. Standing up, Nep asked to the two girls.

Nep: ... May I ask you where this cave leads?

Ilee, tilting her head to the side, said with a curious tone.

Ilee: It may be strange, but it leads to the border of Lowee. Why?

Lowee! That's were the Oracle Mina Nishizawa reside! Now she knews where to go first... To the land of white serenity! Feeling **determined** , Nep looked to the eyes first of AY, and then of Ilee, making one last question. After answering of course the question of the nurse-in-training.

Nep: I have to go to Lowee and meet with someone... May I ask you also to accompany me? I know I'm asking a lot but...

AY: I don't see why not? Sure! We also needed to return to the guild of Lowee to make report. And I doubt you know how to reach it... So yeah, we can escort you there without problem.

Ilee: The more we are, the merrier!

Nep earing those words from the two girls, now her first two allies, said with a smile.

Nep: Thank you! I will be in your care then!

Nodding to each other with their heads, the trio looked to the entrance of the cave, starting to walk towards it. Time to go to Lowee, the land of white serenity!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow! So many sharesEHM I mean, review! I... I...! I'm so happy! Now... To my reviewers.**

 **Author Heart - Ance: Oh well, there is a reference to Undertale. But Nep didn't landed on the purple flower bed XD She is not Frisk/Chara XP**

 **GXLatias: Unfortunately, the game allows only one accessory, making impossible to Nep to obtain some proper Luck XD Maybe a Momus Charm will do the trick?... Nah I think not.**

 **KuletXCore: As much I wish to point a few things, I won't make any spoiler. Everything will be revealed in future, so stay tuned!**

 **Meanjojo: I'm glad you like it! I do not know what you mean by the script side. Forgive me for my ignorance... But if you mean that there are scenes taken from various scene of games, then I am guilty as charged. I did take a few things.**

 **LailaHeredis: But poor Ilee! She is a healer! Everyone know that without a Healer, the party will be wiped out in a istant! XD**

 **BTW, I saw Rogue One and... THAT'S ONE HELL OF A MOVIE! IT WAS VERY WELL DONE! I WAS ABOUT TO CRY! THEY DID A REALLY GOOD JOB!**

 **And... Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of work and... Yeah, the infamous writer's block.**

 **Last but not the least: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **All right guys! As you guessed it, the second ark will be Lowee and Mina! What kind of character will appear in this ark? How Nep will be able to obtain the help from the oracle? Stay tuned and then you will find out!**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: An Unknown Tale**

 **Chapter 6: Approaching Death**

The cave was almost devoid of any kind monsters, except for Dogoos that appeared every now and then, without attacking them. On the contrary, they just escaped as soon they would seen the trio. Nep wondered why they were so... Reluctant to fight. Maybe even monsters knew that once they were defeated, they wouldn't respawn? It was a possibility, she wasn't an expert of monsters so the only thing that the lilac girl could do was only making hypothesis. While walking together with Ilee and AY, Nep looked around herself inspecting the cave. It was just like the other cave of Mount Violet, with plants crossing all over the rocky walls, and Nep could swear that she was also hearing the sound of water somewhere in the cave, though is strange, since even the seas are unmoving! And the fact that there are plants here... Makes this place somewhat special. No, both this place and Mount Violet were special. Why in these places life grows? While outside the cities was a complete wasteland? There must be a reason for allowing life to grow in these caves, without the need of the light of the sun, which is important for plants... Speaking of reasons, why AY and Ilee were exploring this cave? Curious, she asked.

Nep: Ilee? AY? May I ask you why the two of you were exploring this cave?

The two girls first looked at her, and then at each other. Somewhat, it felt like they were expecting that question. It was AY the one who answered that question.

AY: You see, at Leanbox we received a request to investigate this cave, exactly because of the plant life here. Everyone knows that except inside the various capital, the plant life is absolutely absent outside the cities. You can find only rotting lands and dead tree... But here... There were those flowers, and those tree branches. Okay that I can understand the fact we are actually still under Planetune, but the influence of the Sharicite does not reach this place, so far below the city and so to the place where the Sharicite is located.

Sharicite... If Nep remembered correctly, it was the crystallized form of the faith of a CPU's followers. It was used mostly to recharge a weakened CPU's energy and it takes immense time and effort to create and only oracles know the complex, but safe manufacturing process. Some people said the by equipping it does teach any magic or allow one to summon a CPU in battle. But alas, that was utterly a lie. It was also said that it was possible to find it in nature, but the chances to find it are extremely low.

In this era, is now used to allow the plants to grow at least in the cities. Of course, sometime the plants life was at stake, other time it bloomed, it all depends of how people wanted to believe in the CPU Purple Heart, now absent... By going with the logic of a Sharicite located in this cave, it would explain why there was some plants life here. If they would find it, selling a pure Sharicite, the three of them could become so rich, that they wouldn't need to work for the rest of their life! It was a nice idea, but reality was cruel: no one had ever find a Sharicite in the wild. Nodding with her head, Nep said.

Nep: I see... So you think that in this place there is a Sharicite... A pure one at that... I don't know if you already know it but... There are plants even in Mount Violet.

Ilee, hearing that information given from the Planetunian girl, said.

Ilee: Eeeeeh... I guess that it wasn't because of a Sharicite then. I can guess in one place, but two? It starts to become less probable for a Share Crystal being there... Still, I wonder how is it possible to plants to grow here.

AY: Maaaan... What should we say at the Guild then? That is was nothing more then a baseless hypotesis?

Nep crossed her arms, bringing a hand under her chin. That was her position that she assume when the lilac girl has to think about something. If she remembered correctly, at Mount Violet the plant were growing only in the place where she had fallen, while this cave had plants and roots almost everywhere, though the place is covered in darkness. Maybe... Just maybe, the ones in Mount Violet were growing by the hand of a human, while here by the presence of a Share Crystal.

Nep: Let me correct myself: in Mount Violet, only in one place they were growing. And there is some light that could help the growth of those flowers. While here... It is completely covered by darkness. So...

AY: So there is the possibility that in this cave there IS a Share Crystal! Damn you! Think twice before giving informations! Don't add things later! Seriously...

Nep: Eheheheh... Sorry!

Laughed Nep while scratching her head. One thing is sure: she would be never a Guild member. Probably she would be one of the worst... No, not probably, it was certain!

While they were chatting, they heard the sound of glass breaking. At that, all of them stopped to chat, looking around. Well... They were still in the middle of a passage, so they could only watch in two direction: in front of them and behind them. A sound like that in a cave? It was strange, since the only humans inside that cave were the trio, and none of them was the culprit of that sound. They waited and waited but... Nothing happened. Ilee was the first one to talk.

Ilee: What... What was that?

AY: I don't know... But...

Nep: I don't like it...

Nep and AY looked at each other, the latter being surprised, as if...

AY: You stole my words just now you know?

The lilac girl just grinned at this, turning then her attention to her surroundings. What could have made that sound? Maybe... It was better not to investigate it... Who knows what they could find? Maybe a deadly monster that can break the dimensional wall?

... Why that doesn't sound so strange? As if... Nep already knew of that. And that's disturbing for our protagonist, on her own opinion. Shaking her, she put that thought aside, concentrating on the matter at hand. There is no reason to think something like on mere sensation, right? She returned with her feets on the ground when Ilee snapped her fingers right in front of Nep's eyes catching her attention... Giving her also a bit of scare making her jump a little.

Nep: W-Wha-?!

*SBAM*

Nep: ARGH! MY HEAD!

The surprise made Nep to hit her head on the ceiling of that passage. Instantly she bent to the ground, putting both of her hands to the point where she was feeling pain, shaking like crazy. Damn if it hurts! It was burning! Was she also losing blood? Nep hoped not! Ilee allarmed, started to panic, as a nurse-in-training she shouldn't make her patient hurting themself! As if breaking the bones of her patients with the bandages could be ignored... AY was trying to not laugh for the scene right in front of her. Sure having Nep around could be extremely fun by watching how easily the lilac girl hurt herself, it sure is hilarious. After a few minutes Nep, raising her head a little, looked at Ilee with a bit of tears in her eyes.

Nep: What's the big idea Ilee?! You scared me!

Ilee: I-I'm sorry! You were deep in thought and... I thought that by snapping my fingers could have caught your attention...

Nep: ... Was I really spacing out that much?

AY: You sure were. Now come on, let's get moving. I wish to reach an area where we can set a camp.

Nep: Wait... What time is it?

Checking on her PN-Gear, she just found out it was 19.12 pm. Holy crap was it already evening? And also, were they going to make a camp?

... She was in deep trouble now. She doens't have anything for that kind of situations!

Nep: I... Guess I have a little problem: I don't have anything, nor a sleeping bag nor other necessaries for camping out. I'm sorry...

At those words, AY crossed her arms tilting her head to the side.

AY: Well... Since we are three, we could take turns for sleeping, so one of us has to watch over us in case any monster try to attack us while the other two are sleeping. But now that I think about... I never asked you why you were exploring this place... If you were exploring it, that is.

And the question Nep never wanted to hear had come. Now, what she should say? Could she really trust them? Maybe... She should first confirm where their alliance lies. Making a deep breath, Nep asked with a serious tone.

Nep: I will tell you but first... May I ask you where your alliance lies?

AY widened her eyes, surprised at the question of Nep. She was silent for a few seconds, before answering with a serious tone, no... More like with a cold one.

AY: If you think my alliance lies in Planetune, you're mistaken. My loyalty lies in Leanbox, my native nation.

Well that's... Unexpected. Maybe Nep was wrong thinking about AY working for Planetune. No one would ever use that kind of tone when saying something like that... But now Nep was curious, what brings in AY so much hate against Planetune? Maybe... In Leanbox and Lowee they already knew about- No, that was only a hypothesis. It will be up to AY to decide to reveal the reason why she shows so much hostility to Planetune. Returning to the matter at hand, Nep didn't knew where the alliance of Ilee lies. Looking at her, the dark-haired nurse-in-training said with a smile.

Ilee: My alliance lies in AY. So don't worry Nep-Nep.

W-Wha-? What's this?! Strangely, to the hears of Nep, that sounded more like-

AY: Ilee... Stop saying like that, it's embarassing.

Ilee: Why? It's the truth.

Indeed, a demostration of love! In the mind of Nep, she could already imagine both of them, naked, in a bed, with AY all red in face, lying with her back on the bed while gripping the white sheets with a hand, while Ilee was putting a finger on the lips of the blonde-haired girl, saying with a smile and with a loving tone this words - "My love is only for you, my dear AY". With a piano song and roses as background on the whole Max Love Event.

...

AMAZING!

Ilee: Oh my-! Nep-Nep! Are you okay?! You're losing blood from your nose!

U-uh?! Seriously?! Was she having a nosebleed?! Now that she thinks about it, she was having a little of difficulties to breath. Bringing a hand under her nose, she watched as her hand was now drenched in her own blood. Yup, she was having quite the Nosebleed, with the capital N. With a refreshed smile, she said.

Nep: Oh don't worry! Just too much excitment, sorry.

Ilee: If you say so...

AY on the other hand, was looking at the Planetunian girl with a disgusted face. She knew what was thinking the lilac girl. After all, it wasn't the first time that that happened with other people... For how much she has to endure this kind of things? Only the author knows. Yes my dear readers, only I know.

Ok let's stop with this and let's resume the story.

*Cough*

Now it was up to Nep, to explain why she was there. Scratching her head, the lilac girl started to tell.

Nep: Where to begin? I'm not going to make a long story so here the summary of the reason why I was in that place... You see, I... Obtained something that... Could change a lot of things if revelead. While I was trying to escape from Planetune, one person helped to escape and in a way, that person succeded in helping me... By making me flying down here. I think that persone real intention were to kill me... After all, to hide the truth, isn't the best option to kill the one who holds it?

AY and Ilee listened to Nep's reason being there, without saying anything. It was the blonde one, after nodding with her head, proposed with a smile.

AY: Ehy, why won't come with us to Leanbox then? I think that would be the best place to escape from Planetune. Of course, don't say you're from Planetune... Otherwise you will... Get a lot of trouble yeah.

That... Seemed the best advice that Nep received so far. Nodding once with the head, Nep answered.

Nep: Well sure, why not? It's not like I have a home to return to...

That... Was quite sad. Even AY and Ilee by hearing that felt bad for the Planetunian girl. Sighing, ending so their dialogue, they resumed their journey in the cave.

Only half hour later, the trio reached what someone could call an antrum for how much that "room" was large, allowing to someone to set up a camp. Luckily, it could be possible to make a campfire, the smoke could easily goes away to the surface thanks to the opened ceiling. To the right side from where the group entered the antrum, there was a small lake, no... More like a miniature lake. But enough to take some fresh water, judging from the pure blue color of the lake. It was a rare sight, since the seas and the rivers where stained in black, meaning they were rotten. Just like the passage to reach this antrum, there were ivy covering the rocky walls of the cave. This facts made the presence of a Share Crystal in this cave much more... Real, let's just say, for a lack of words. Sorry. To the other side of the antrum there was another passage, leading to goddess know where, probably to the border of Lowee.

And this made smile a little bit AY. It seemed she really wanted to find that Share Crystal for Leanbox. Nep wondered, if there was something more then just a simple loyalty to her native city. But she couldn't think pretty much about it, since AY looked at her and Ilee, saying.

AY: Ok girls, let's stop here. It's about to become night and sometime stronger monster will make their appereance. And honestly, it's better to not go around while they are out. Now... We have to decide who will take care of making the campfire, who will make the tent while the last one will just check that no monster comes to us while we are working.

Ilee: I will make the campfire if there is no problem!

Nep: I... Going to do the watch. I... Don't know how to make a tent...

Silence. This girl lived too much in a city... AY, while sighing, said.

AY: And that would mean that is up to me to make the tent uh? Ok, let's get to work girls!

And so they started to do what they were tasked, though Nep was actually the one doing nothing... After all she has only to watch over her companions... This. Was. Depressing. For Nep, that is. Never once in her six years life of actual memories, she felt so useless! Someone, kill her please..

Meanwhile she was checking the two entrances to that antrum, hoping that no monster would come to attack them, AY called for her.

AY: Nep! We have just finished to set up the camp! Let's have dinner!

... Now that she thinks about it, Nep was a little hungry, and not only that, finally she will have dinner with other people!... That was absolutely sad... It's as if she was Lonely Heart...

When she was about to make her return to AY and Ilee, she felt her whole back freezing in a instant. What is this feeling? It feels like... Someone with murderous intent was behind Nep. Slowly, turning her head, Nep checked who was the culprit. At first she couldn't see pretty well in the darkness of that passage, but then... Two small sphere with a blue faint light appeared from nothing, looking at her. Nep could swear that she was hearing the sound of something growling at her. Gulping, and making a few steps back, warned to the other two girls.

Nep: Err... AY? Ilee? I think dinner will have to wait... We got company!

As soon as she finished to warn her teammates, whatever was in that darkness started to scream, making the sound used by the zombies in videogames.

?: GRWOOOOOH!

The creature without giving to its prey any time to react, it charged against Nep, hitting her and sending the girl flying a few meters backwards. AY was the first one to get ready for the fight, taking out from her sleeves two guns model Desert Eagle, pointing them at the monster, now near enough to the light of the campfire to reveal its body. It had a human girl physique, but its whole body was made of black sand in continuous moviment, with few grains of light blue sand. Its arms were actually blades, meaning that its arms were its main weapon and by the looks of it, they seemed extremely sharp... One last detail of this monster, was that its whole body was covered by a black smoke. Raising on her feet, Nep summoned her katana and the plasma shield, while Ilee take out from her inventory a giant scalpel, used by medics when they need to operate on their patients. Nep watching the weapon of Ilee, gulped. That thing didn't look nice. Once that the girls were armed, AY ordered.

AY: Ilee! Nep! Cover your body with your Mana! You should already know why I am asking this right? Now! Move!

Without wasting any second, the two girls nodded with their head. Covering your body with Mana it will generate something you may call a full-body armor. Everyone when they reach the first year in high-school, has to learn it for self-defense. Nep, making a deep breath, started to concentrate, focussing her mind to the blue flame (the Mana actually) that was burning in her body, starting to model it in order to cover her whole body, though there was a few problems...

The first, the fact that the unknown monster wouldn't wait for her to cover her body with Mana. The second, strangely enough, something about her always goes in conflict with the Mana, slowing the procedure for covering her body with it. AY noticing this, clicked her tongue.

AY: We will buy you some time! Let's go Ilee!

Ilee: Yes!

The girl in red started to shoot a storm of bullets against the monster, hitting it continuosly but... The bullets each time they hitted the creature, they just get absorbed by the black sand. The blonde cursed at this. While Ilee with a swift movement, closed the distance between her and the human-like monster, slashing at its head with her giant scalpel, without dealing any damage, since it was like trying to cut sand... Well this monster was made of sand, but generally in a game-like story, at least you should dealing a few damage. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Ilee, now with her guard lowered, said in surprise.

Ilee: Wha-?!

Nep: Ilee! Watch out!

Too late, the monster looking at the nurse-in-training raised its right arm, slashing then at the poor girl at her stomach, cutting through the Mana-armor of the dark-haired one, though it did only just a small cut. Ilee yelpend in pain at this, but as soon she tried to jump backwards to gain distance, the humanoid creature was already over her ready to stab her with its left arm. AY gritting her teeth, with a swift movement she closed her distance to Ilee, pushing the nurse-in-training aside, getting hitted then by the attack of the monster. Even thought her whole body was covered by the Mana, the blade cutted through it as if it was non-existent. Nep lost her breath for a moment, watching as the red clothed girl was getting stabbed at the stomach by the sword/arm of the monster.

Ilee, seeing as her friend get terribly wounded by the monster, she screamed one singol word, one name. The name of her friend.

Ilee: AAAAAYYYYYY!

And it was in that moment that Nep, glaring at monster that was slowly retracting its arm from the body of the victim with eyes full of hatred, watching as the blood of AY falling with heavy drops on the ground from the blade/arm of the humanoid creature, screamed at the object of her rage.

Nep: Damn youuuuuuu!

Ignoring the fact that she didn't cover her body with the Mana, though it seemed to be useless against this monster, Nep concentrated her inner energy to her katana. Yes, covering her body seemed to be impossible for the Planetunian girl, but enchanting her shield and her katana was nothing more then a simple breeze. Then, she charged to the monster that was about to finish off AY now unconscious. In order to stop from what it was about to do, the lilac girl tried to gain its attention by slashing it at the raised arm.

*Slash* *Thud*

?: GRUOOOOOOH!

The creature howled in pain, as its arm got cutted off, and once when it hitted the ground, it turned to... Sand. Ilee was left speechless. Until now, all of their attacks were nullified, but strangely enough, the attack of Nep was super-effective. Why is that? While the dark-haired girl thought of that, the Planetunian girl yelled.

Nep: Ilee! Focus on AY! She needs your attention!

Ilee: R-Right!

Reaching to her fallen friend, the first thing she checked was the pulse of the blonde haired girl by putting her ear to the chest of the patient, trying to listen her heartbeat.

... AY's heart was still beating, although weakly. Nodding with her head, Ilee started to first heal the wounds using her Mana by closing them and restoring eventual damaged organs, and then she proceded to reanimate the patient, meanwhile Nep was fighting off the monster.

Even though the monster had lost one arm, it was still able to stand without much problem to Nep, on the contrary, it was pushing her back with its swift movement. Nep cursed at this.

Nep: Damn it! No-no-no-no-no! What's wrong with this monster?! Not even by infusing my katana with Mana is able to defeat this mon-! OUF!

The Planetunian was just get kicked to the stomach, flying then against the rocky wall hitting it heavily, with the back of her head. Her vision at this started to black-out, while her strenght were quickly depleting.

... Is that it? Are they going to die just like that? No... Nep couldn't accept that. She has to complete the task given to her by that old man! She has to meet all of the Oracles and gain their help for the project! No matter what, she's going to survive this together with AY and Ilee!

Speaking of which, the monster now was approaching them, and Ilee was still in the middle of reanimating the unconscious comrade. Struggling to find some strengh, she tried to raising on her feet once again, using her katana as help, by the way the blade was cracked; it seemed that the clash with the monster, though it was reinforced with Mana, damaged it pretty bad. She could swear that something hot was slowly falling from her head...

Once she was standing, gritting her teeth from the pain that she was feeling from head (it was like it was about to explode any second now), and before she opened her mouth, the whole scenario in front of her changed.

 **.**

 _... Nep looked around herself, noticing of how the whole scenario was in black and white... It was just like those old movies where you couldn't even hear the speech of the people._

 _After inspecting her surroundings, it seemed she was inside a church, a futuristic one at that. Just like the hall of the Basilicom, though Nep herself did never stepped inside of it. In front of her, there was a beautiful woman. Even though she didn't know her personally, she knew that the woman in front of was Purple Heart, CPU of Planetune, the land of purple progress. And only she, wasn't in black and white, no... Her whole body was detailed with colors. Her hair were dark lilac-purple while her eyes were blue with a white power symbol in them. Her hair were very long and were worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face were somewhat longer. On her head there were a pair of small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them as hairclips. Her figure was more mature and curvier then the young Planetunian Girl. Purple Heart's suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor was above the knee._

 _It seemed that the both of them were in the middle of a discussion. After the goddess nodded once with her head, she said with a calm tone._

 _Purple Heart?: HDU._

 _Nep: HDU?_

 _Purple Heart?: Yes, Hard Drive Unit. Is something like my HDD, Hard Drive Divinity, though that ability doens't allow you to obtain the power of a real CPU. It only changes your hair and your eyes, and enchants your fighting ability to a certain extent. Of course, just like HDD, it's power is directly proportional to the people who has faith in you, but as I said earlier, not at the same pace of HDD. You just need one single person Faith to unlock it._

 _Nep: I see... Milady, how can someone active the HDU? Or in Milady's case, the HDD?_

 _Purple Heart?: That's... It depends: in my case, I wish to gain power to put an end to the Console War... If you want to gain power, for what you want to use it?_

 _The girl didn't say anything at first, but after reflecting it a little, she said with a serious tone._

 _Nep: For protecting the ones I hold dear._

 _And the whole scene started to alter, changing into the one when Nep was sent flying into the pit by OC, who was laughing at her._

 _OC: Ahahahahahahah! Don't worry Nep! You will survive the fall! Because..._ _ **YOU WILL HAVE MY FAITH IN YOU.**_

 **.**

Ilee sighed relieved when she was finally able to stabilize AY, before noticing the shadow of the someone looming over her. Quickly, she turned her head, only to find the monster to slash her with its single arm. Frozen in fear, she couldn't react, nor elaborate something to say, only watching the creature that was about to fall its blade to her head. Until a flash of light illuminated the whole cave, blinding for a few second Ilee while the monster looked at its back.

Once the nurse-in-training regained her sight, she looked at the source of the light, finding someone who was dressed like Nep, standing behind the humanoid creature, pointing at it a giant black claymore, with purple plasma at its border acting as the edge of the blade, wielding it with one hand. The hand that was brandishing the claymore, was covered by a black gaunglet with a purple symbol on the back of the hand. Her eyes were an icy blue, with a white power symbol in them, and long deep purple hairs, kepted in one single pigtail that reached the end of her back. With a cold tone, devoid of any emotion, said.

?: **Stop.**

The voice of the unknown girl... Though cold, and a little bit more mature, it was the same as Nep. What... What was happening?! Why this girl who looked like Nep, was here? And speaking of which, where is Nep?! Ilee couldn't understand! Everything was happening to fast for her own pace!

The monster, looking at the new opponet, started to growl at it, while the black smoke was slowly concentrating to its missing arm, regenerating it slowly. The claymore-wielder noticing this act, continued while getting to her fighting stance.

Nep?: **So that's your answer... So be it. I, Purple Unit 1422, will strike you down!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: It was okay the first part of this fight?... It was my first time to write one actually... If you have any kind of advice, please, give them.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: An Unknown Tale**

 **Chapter 7: Defeat**

Nep?: **So that's your answer... So be it. I, Purple Unit 1422, will strike you down!**

Those were the words used by the look-like Nep at the humanoid monster, that now was was glaring at her viciously, meanwhile the black smog was slowly regenerating its missing arm. The claymore-wielder was the first one to attack, closing the distance in almost in a instant, trying to cut the monster in two at the chest. The creature was surprised by this speed, you could see that by its eyes of how they become a perfect "o". But... That speed wasn't enough to caught the monster off-guard. Swiftly, it leaned it's back backwards, dodging the blade by a mere tenth of a second. The deep-purple haired at this bited her lower lips. If she couldn't hit her claymore... She could do this!

Taking advantage of the heavy movement of the claymore, the girl kicked powerfully at the "gut" (since actually its body is made of only black sand, a sand weak to weapon enchanted with mana as previously noted in the last chapter) of the monster, sending flying it flying against the wall. Ilee was watching the girl now in front of her mesmerized. This is the first time she saw someone this strong and... Beautiful. The blue-eyed girl, looking straight at the eyes of the nurse-of-training, said with a serious tone.

Nep?: Ilee, take AY, and leave this place.

Ilee: Uh? B-But what about you?!

Nep?: I will buy time so that you can escape with AY. Now go!

Ilee: Ok... Uhm...

Nep?: What now?

Ilee: Are you Nep-Nep?

The girl who looked like Nep, remained in silence for a few seconds, before answering while getting ready for the next assault.

Nep?: I am not Nep-Nep. But at the same time, I am. You may call me Purple Unit. And now that I answered to your question, move to a safe place while I deal with this monster.

Ilee nodded disappointed, meanwhile she was putting on her back an unconscious AY, she could hear the other girl murmuring a few words that catched her attention. Though those words were ones that actually didn't had any need to be listened.

Purple Unit: I don't have any data about this monster... No matter, I have to fight this vile creature blindy...

And then she charged against the humanoid creature, that meanwhile was able to freed itself from the rocky walls. The monster noticing its opponent rushing to it, planted it's feet on the ground, blocking with it's arms, by crossing them, the claymore of the girl. The impact between the blades cracked the whole floor, making to yelp Ilee that has now an unconscious AY on her back. The nurse-in-training, looking for a last time the girl who was fighting against that living nightmare, decided to leave the area, returning to the passage from which they entered in that antrum.

The deep-puple haired girl, noticing of how her attack was easily stopped, jumped backwards and once she gained some distance from the opponent, she decided to brandishing the claymore with both of her hands, waiting for her enemy to attack. According to the few information gained by Nep, her Host, this monster was immune to all physical attacks that are not enchanted with Mana or, in her case, probably from Demi-Divine weapons.

Sighing, she regained her composure, waiting for the humanoid creature to attack. The monster looking at her for a few seconds, crossed it's arm, generaing at the intersection between the arms a sphere of black energy, lauching it then to its opponent. The girl smiled. That kind of attack... Can only go in one way! In order to dodge that energy attack, first she ducked and then she rolled to the left. But one thing the girl didn't calculate: the shockwave released by the explosion of the attack against the wall. And because of that, she was sent flying to the other side of the antrum, hitting the rocky wall with her back. Purple Unit grunted in pain. Once the purple haired girl was on the ground, she raised once again on her feet using the claymore as help. Unfortunately, the monster didn't give her the time to regain her stance, attacking it's opponent with a series of piercing attacks, forcing Purple Unit to stay behind her sword, acting as a shield.

At a certain point, the humanoid creature slashed at the sword, taking by surprise the girl that was now with her guard lowered. Taking advantage of the moment, the monster stabbed at the heart Purple Unit.

... Or at least, the creature tried to stab the heart, if it wasn't for a strange little hexagon that blocked the attack right before it reached her skin. The monster would have raised an eyebrow, if it actually had one that is. Smiling, Purple Unit counterattacked by giving a kick to the stomach of her opponent, forcing to distance itself from her. Patting at the part of the body that was about to be pierced, she said.

Purple Unit: Mmm... Seems like that even with one Faith, I am still protected by the Sharicite... Good thing. But still...

Shaking her head a little, she wielded the claymore with both of her hands. Even though she has the protection of the Sharicite, it didn't mean that she can allow herself to be hitted without a care. Eventually the protection would go off and then... Well, she would die from a simple attack.

After making a deep breath, Purple Unit charged against the monster, trying to slash it diagonally. Unfortunately, without success, since the humanoid creature ducked at the last moment, dodging with class the claymore, counterattacking with another series of piercing attacks. The girl couldn't do nothing, if not taking all the heavy damage dealed by the opponet, finishing its assault with one last and powerful pierce attack, sending Purple Unit flying across the antrum. Once she hitted the ground, the girl cursed.

Purple Unit: D-Damn...! It's like fighting a level 10 elitè monster with a level 1 character! It's ridiculous! The protection of the Sharicite is gone!... Ah... No matter. My mission was to buy time, allowing those girls to escape. And in that, I succeded. My Host would be at peace, knowing this. But still...

The monster was slowly approaching her, with a murderous intent. Purple unit smiled, while slowly raising on her feet once again, with few drips of blood falling on the ground from her wounds on her body, though none of them was critical. Making a deep breath, she continued to smile, though it was forced, while readjusting her battle stance.

Purple Unit: ... I still wish to live you know? Even though I am some kind of parasite... Since I... No, we wish to complete the task given to us. And... And you will be not the one who will stop us.

The two fighters charged then at each other, exchanging a series of blows that were almost impossible to see with some not-well-trained eyes. At each clash, sparks flew everywhere on the battlefield, illuminating that antrum almost completely devoured from the darkness, if not from the little light given by the campfire created earlier by Ilee.

After they clashed for one last time their weapons, the two of them get themself once again stalled. More accurately, a moment where Purple Unit was trying to force her opponent to stay on the defense, since the moment it will have a opening to counterattack, she will be killed in a instant, since her protection was gone.

In order to gain some ground, Purple Unit decided to put more strenght in her sword, slowly and with a lot of difficulty approached the blade to the chest of the monster, who was trying to stop the claymore with it's arm/blades crossed. When Purple Unit thought that she was about to win, the black miasma surrounding the monster had started to concentrate on the humanoid creature's back, giving birth from nothing a scythe/arm. The girl cursed at this, and as soon the scythe started to descend on her, she jumped backwards, using her claymore as a shield, parrying both the scythe and the blades, gaining in the end some distance from the enemy.

This fight was lasting too much for her own opinion. She was having a lot of difficulties only just by wielding the claymore. You could just see by how much it was shaking in the hands of Purple Unit.

...

...

No. There was no way she could win this battle. She sighed. No matter how much she strife, her opponent was too much for her. It could regenerate its missing arms, or given birth to new ones. And all of this thanks to that... Black Miasma...

Is that it? There was a possibility to win against this monster if she finds a way to dispel the black smog? If so, how could she do this? How can she dispel the black miasma? Unfortunately, she knew she didn't have the luxury to think it over, since the monster was now approaching her with it's blades and the scythe covered with dark energy. When the enemy was at five meters from Purple Unit, it jumped like a wild beast would do when claiming its prey. And that, was the moment that no one would miss to deal a critial hit to their own opponent. Swiftly, the girl dashed forward, sliding a little on the ground narrowly avoiding the blades of the monster. Once she brought herself behind the monster, she executed a clean cut right to the back of the creature, cutting it in half.

Monster: G-Gruooooh...

The monster upper-half body started to fall forward, and seeing this, Purple Unit exulted. To think that she was about to give up!

But, unfortunately, that moment of glory was short lived. Once again the Black Mist started to concentrate on the disconnection between the lower-half and the upper-half, rejoining them. Then, the creature turned its head to Purple Unit, who said with a exasperated tone.

Purple Unit: Seriously man? You cannot be serious!

*SBAM*

Purple Unit: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

And then she was sent flying, after being kicked to the chin, to the other side of the antrum, hitting hard with her head against. Ah... That's... Strange...

If felt like a deja vu. Oh yeah: her host was sent KO in the same way before Purple Unit awakened. That's funny. She was defeated in the same way as her host before. There is no way that she can fight any longer. Her body was screaming from the pain, and because of that, she couldn't muster any strenght.

... To think she did her best, she was defeated miserably.

Ah... Her vision was blacking out and she was also losing consciousness.

Purple Unit: Damn it... Damn it all! I don't... Want to... To... Die...

With a flash, the deep purple hair turned to being lilac, while the blue eyes into the same shade as the actual hairs of the girl. Purple Unit was defeated, leaving an unconscious Nep at the mercy of the monster.

...

The humanoid creature looked victorious the defeated opponent with it's eyes shaped like a "o". It didn't seem that she would wake up any moment. And even if she did, with what she could protect herself? Her katana was now lying broken beyond help beside. Moving one feet in the direction of the defeated opponent, it stopped to its tracks when it felt the temperature of the whole antrum drastically falling.

No... It wasn't the temperature itself. It was a feeling, a menancing aura radiates from something else in that antrum. And it wasn't nor from the girl, nor from the creature... No... Exactly from where a pair of red eyes looked at the monster from the darkness.

?: **Oooooh... It seems that you gave quite the beat a the girl mh? How does if feel to defeat something that is nothing more then a... Fake? Nah... Don't answer, because you can't.**

The monster gave full attention to the figure shrouded in darkness.

?: **... Come on, really? You want to challange me? I'm warning you: you will not like what happens next.**

The humanoid creature made a step forward to its new opponent, without giving any care of the warns of the figure.

?: **You know... Just because you hail from beyond the Dimensional Wall, it doesn't mean that you're invicible. After all... I did quite the genocyde of your kind, back in my and this girl dimension. So I will suggest you to leave this place... Or you're going to have a bad time.**

At those words, the monster gave a battle cry, charging to the new victim of its rage. Sighing, the figure said with a resigned tone.

?: **Welp, I tried... Let's get this over with, shall we?**

Everything happened in less then three second: first, the creature was pressured on the ground by an invisible force, probably an overly increased force of gravity. Then several portal opened under the pressured body of the creature, from which plasma spear (enchanted with Mana) raised to the ceiling impaling the victim all over its body, piercing all the vital organs (if a monster which body was made of sand had any that is) and finally... The creature dissolved into nothing, together with the spears and the Black Mist. The figure in the darkness started to laugh.

?: **Geeeeeeeeet dunked on! I did warned you that you would get a bad time!** Now then...

Slowly approaching to Nep, the person kneed beside the girl, then bringing a hand over her cheek, cleaning a little from her blood. Sighing, the person said with a sorry tone.

?: I'm sorry... I got here a bit too late child... I had to meet **her** and find that **sword**... But don't worry, from now on, I will watch over you. After all... You are my **precious friend**. Oh yeah! Before I forgot, I have a gift for you: this book that I'm goint to put it-

At this the person summoned a light purple book in its hand. It looked like... Some kind of Medieval Chronicle, esthetically talking.

?: -Into your bag. You will need it. No... That's a lie... More then you, **she** will need it. By having you as it's owner.

Walking to the place where the backpack of Nep was laying, the figure opened it putting the book inside of it, while taking out the PN-Gear.

?: ... Sorry child, but I will mess up a little with your PN-Gear.

Checking all of the information stored inside both the internal memory of the device, and the external memory, after pressing a few buttons and touching the screen with its gloved hand (yes the PN-Gear was also touch), it said.

?: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand deleted... Now...

Putting the PN-Gear inside the backpack, said while walking away slowly, but before the figure left the antrum, it said before becoming one with the darkness.

?: ... Take care... Nep... **Neptune**.

A name that was too much forced on saying it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To the reviewers:**

 **LailaHeredis: Aye, Nep is quite the pervert girl! Ilee is the crazy mom that we all want to have!... Or not. I hope that this battle was written well...**

 **I decided to not to write anymore any kind of fighting scene. Too much of a bother... Slice of Life it is!**

 **Oh before I forgot: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Let's begin this year with this chapter XD**


End file.
